An AllSpark Wish
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: AU. Slaving away in a cruel hard world, our fave Seeker Trine struggle to make ends meet. But when Skywarp becomes dangerously ill, thier only hope lies in the mysterious AllSpark that grants a single Wish. But time with running out, can they suceed?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Written as a request for Tiedwithribbons._

_This is obviously an AU world where a tyrant rules a broken urban society. More shall be revealed as the story goes on. By the way, Autobots and Deceptcions don't exist in this world, just transformers._

_Just in case anyone's interested, the law mentioned in this chapter was true about a hundred years ago. Women were expected to quit their jobs when they married, it was the law for most professions. That only changed when things became more liberal._

_Enjoy and please review._

Cybertron.

Thundercracker wearily trudged home from work, too tired even to fly. He'd just completed another monotonous and back breaking work cycle and he still had four block to go before he arrived home. He knew Skywarp would probably be home by now but Starscream wouldn't be.

His younger brother worked the graveyard shift at a laboratory which also doubled as a morgue. He cleaned up after the workers and generally manned the building. Essentially guard and janitor duty.

Thundercracker sighed, it was such a waste.

When they were younger, when things had been better, Starscream had been top of his class. If they hadn't all been forced to leave school early after their Creator's deaths, Starscream could have gone to higher education. And maybe even have become a scientist.

His dream had been to become a deep space explorer.

Thundercracker sighed again. They'd all had dreams.

Skywarp had wanted to be an aerial dancer, performing to large crowds with bright light displays. Instead, he flew around picking up waste and litter for a mere pittance.

The youngest brother often suffered from processor aches as he ended each work cycle shovelling the rubbish he'd picked up into huge vats. And then tipped those vats, when full, into large smelting pits. This was used to fuel several factories and housing estates.

Thundercracker wished his little brother didn't have to work in such a dirty, Sparkless job. But at least, he could spend a good portion of the day cycle flying so it wasn't all bad. Plus waste pickers were given an added cube of Energon so they could sustain themselves flying throughout the day.

Not that it was much, the lowest Grade there was and only just sustaining them. They could not indulge in any aerial antics that didn't involve picking up trash, they just didn't have the energy.

Thundercracker was glad his brother didn't work like a drone like he did. He worked in a large factory with many other transformers, ground pounders and flyers. It was heavy, dirty work that involved long boring hours doing the same thing over and over again.

There were no real skills gained, just the ability to work with blank minds. Thundercracker tried to keep his processor form slowing down by spending a little bit of time each morning and evening doing maths problems. It helped, somewhat, but he could never spend long on it since he was always so tired.

But at least they had each other and that was all that mattered.

In order to save credits for heating, they all slept in one berth, covered by numerous thermal blankets. Skywarp saved some of the rubbish he collected to patch up any cracks that appeared in the walls.

Since all their credits went on Energon, which cost more than it had when they were younger, they couldn't buy themselves treats. They couldn't go out, meet Femmes or anything like that.

Chances of starting their own family were less than zero. Even if they somehow managed to meet someone, how were they meant to support their mate let alone Sparklings?

The ruler of Cybertron had decreed a law that stated when a Femme Bonded, she could no longer work. She also had to produce a Sparkling as soon as possible. If she did within a Stellar Cycle of Bonding, the couple were presented with a full cube of Energon.

Galvatron wanted to ensure that the population stayed steady.

But most of those Sparklings didn't have much of a future. Only getting the most basic education, then they left their learning Centres as soon as possible to work. They needed to, to support their families and survive.

Thundercracker tried to push these depressing thoughts out of his mind, it wouldn't do him any good to dwell on them.

He finally arrived home and entered the old building that housed several apartments. The place stank of spilled oil and trans-fluid and there were often CyberRats. The building was in serious need of repair and the single lift didn't work. Thundercracker would have to use the broken rickety old stairs that led all the way to the top where his apartment was.

The first apartment he passed was dark and silent, the two Mechs that lived there were probably still asleep. Thundercracker knew they worked awful hours during the night cycle. He thought their names were Trailblazer and Windcharger.

The second apartment was dimly lit and belonged to a young couple. Thundercracker didn't know their names but knew the Femme was carrying their first child. He silently wished them luck.

The third apartment was dark but the sound of grunts, moans and thuds could be heard. A widowed Femme with two Younglings and a Sparkling lived there. She sold interface for credits in order to make ends meet, meaning strange Mechs came to her apartment every night cycle.

He didn't know much about the Mech that lived in the fourth apartment but there always seemed to be a strange small coming from it. There was a sickly sweet smell coming from it right now and Thundercracker suspected that the reclusive Mech produced narcotics. Produced and then sold them to bots who desperately wanted to escape their miserable exsistence.

Thundercracker hoped he and his brothers were never sucked into that world. If they spent their credits on narcotics, they wouldn't have any for Energon. And if they didn't consume Energon, their health would suffer and they'd be unable to work. And thus earn fewer credits.

The filth apartment was open and empty. The Mechs who'd lived there, Astrotrain and Bliztwing, had been thugs who'd terrorised the surrounding area. They'd finally been arrested and were now doing hard time in Kaon Prison. But everyone knew that once they were out, they'd be back and harder than ever.

And finally, at the sixth and last apartment, Thundercracker had reached home. There were three rooms in total in the shared apartment, a living area where they also stored their hard earned Energon. Then there was a tiny wash room that basically contained a shower and a cabinet filled with odds and ends. And finally at the back, there was their bedroom with its single berth large enough for three Seekers.

In fact, it was _two_ berths that had been shoved together, and piled with blankets. This room also contained most of their merge passions which made the room cosy rather than cramped. It helped keep the heat in too.

Thundercracker first went to the storage tank that contained their Energon, keeping it fresh and at the right consistency. Thundercracker was quite proud of it, he and Starscream had worked on it so that it performed much better than it was meant to.

He poured himself a cube, slowly sipping it. Tomorrow, he'd need to top it up with the credits he'd earned. He'd need to do that after his work cycle of course, he didn't like getting up earlier than necessary, he really needed his recharge.

He knew Starscream would be topping up tonight once he got home, Skywarp had topped up yesterday. This was why it was vital that none of them missed any work, they were paid on different cycles. The Energon in the tank was soon consumed and needed to be topped up as often as was physically possible.

He wondered if Warp had eaten, the youngest Seeker tended to just go straight to berth after getting home.

"Warp, you awake?" he called as he headed to their bedroom.

Sure enough, when he entered, there was a Seeker shaped lump under all the blankets. This made Thundercracker chuckle, his little brother was so cute when he was asleep. He somehow slept in the oddest positions, his best involved sticking his aft up in the air.

"Warp, come on wake up, you need Energon," Thundercracker said gently as he went over to the berth.

But as he started to peel away the blankets, his Spark temperature suddenly plummeted. The sheets were soaking wet with sweat and as he pulled the covers back, he was met with a horrible sight.

There his brother lay, curled up and in the throes of fever. His whole body was secreting coolant and also shaking violently. His denta chattered as though he was freezing cold but heat was radiating off him.

"Warp," Thundercracker yelled in alarm and his brother's bleary red optics looked up at him.

"TC," he croaked. "I don't feel well."

His brother was sick, very sick. And when you got sick in this part of Cybertron, chances were, you wouldn't get better. If Thundercracker and Starscream didn't act fast, they could lose their little brother Skywarp _permanently._

_Author's note. Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. In the next chapter, Thundercracker and Starscream try to work harder in order to earn enough credits to buy medicine but will it be enough? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. What do the two brothers do now that Skywarp is ill? Read on to find out._

_With apologies to tiedwithribbons for taking so long to update her request._

_Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker stood frozen in horror as he stared at his shaking brother. For a moment, he couldn't think, couldn't _do_ anything. His little brother couldn't die, he was so full of life, this wasn't happening.

And then he snapped himself back to reality and quickly took hold of Skywarp#s shoulders.

"Warp, have you eaten this evening? Please Warp, I need to know."

He gripped his brother's shoulders, it was vital he know. If his brother had eaten, he coudn't give his more as they just didn't have enough. The reality of their miserable situation washed over him but he quickly shared it aside.

"Uh, yeah, I ate," Skywarp said blearily.

"Felt so achy, thought it was hunger."

Poor Warp had probably worked half the day cycle like this. There had been nothing wrong with him last night so at least he'd had a good night's recharge. But had he set off to work ill, he went much earlier than his two older brothers.

"Oh Warp," he said softly as he allowed the purple Seeker to sink back onto the berth.

While Starscream was still at work, he couldn't do much, he just didn't know enough. However, he would do his best to ensure Warp was as comfortable as possible. Patting Warp's head, he said softly.

"I'll be back in a moment, Warp, just hang in there."

Skywarp merely mumbled and clutched at a blanket. Thundercracker sighed before turning and heading for the living room. There, he found a clean container and a couple of wash cloths.

He then squeezed into the wash room and filled up the container with ice cold water. After dropping the wash cloths into it, he then lifted the sloshing container and carried it through to his brother.

Later that evening.

When Starscream arrived home, he didn't realise anything was wrong. He poured himself a cube of Energon, having first topped up the dispenser and collapsed onto their old, worn out couch. He sipped his drink slowly, trying not to dwell on the awful work cyle he'd had.

Several disgusting fluids and chemicals had been spilled in one of the labs and he'd been the one to clean them up. It was horrible, degrading work but that was what he was paid to do.

Sometime, he'd sneak looks at data pads the scientists left lying around. He'd devour their words, retaining and sorting everything. One day, he told himself, he'd be one of them. He would study, write articles, discover new things and all sorts of wonderful things.

He knew the chances of this actually happening were slim to none but it didn't stop him dreaming.

After he had finished his cube, he went through to the wash room. He did his best to rid himself of the stink that still clung to him. The lab did have a chemical shower but it never seemed enough.

Of course, the scientists and even their assistants had access to better facilities. They were able to properly clean themselves, they never looked grubby or smelled funny. What he's give to be like that.

A thought suddenly struck him as lute warm water hit his frame. He hadn't seen or heard anything from his brothers. They must be asleep, he mused, his own tiredness suddenly washing over him.

He smiled, he'd just slip into bed with them and snuggle up. So after he'd cleaned and dried himself, he went through to the bedroom.

And stopped dead at the sight that met his optics.

There was Skywarp, softly groaning as he lay spread eagled on the berth. Thundercracker was bending over him, applying damp cloths to his brother's body. The poor purple and black Seeker seemed to be burning up.

"Skywarp!" Starscream cried, rushing over to the berth and falling to his knees beside it.

"What happened?"

"I found him like this," Thundercracker said miserably.

"He's been ill all day, but he still went into work. I think that made whatever's wrong with him worse."

"Those damn smelting pits," Starscream cursed, reaching over and touching Skywarp's chest.

His fingers burned as they touched the hot metal and he pulled them away.

"He's got a fever," Starscream whispered before jumping to his feet.

"Thundercracker, we have to cool him down properly, we need to put him under cold water."

"I didn't want to move him," Thundercracker muttered as he also stood up.

"I know," Starscream said as together, they lifted their younger brother up and carried him away.

They made it to the shower room, though it was a very tight squeeze for all three of them. They supported their limp brother as he was thrust under the freezing water.

"Ahhh," he cried out, jerking as the water hit his hot armour but was too weak to struggle.

Eventually, they got his temperature down and were able to return him to their berth. He fell asleep instantly as they flopped down beside him but they couldn't sleep. Instead, they sat up in bed, gently stroking their brother's hand. And pondering their next move.

"What are we going to do?" Thundercracker asked softly, looking at Starscream.

"None of us have ever been this ill before."

Starscream nodded, his brow furrowed with worry.

"He needs medicine," he said firmly.

"He has a virus, one that seems to be ravaging his systems."

His scarlet red optics found his brother's and they were live with worry and fear.

"TC," he began tremulously. "This isn't something that will go away on it's own. I'm afraid that without an anti-virus, he'll..."

He couldn't finish that sentence, but the tears running down his face did that. Thundercracker reached over and gripped his hand.

"We'll get him his medicine, Star."

"You don't understand," Starscream said tenderly.

"The type of Medicine we're talking about costs credits, more than we have."

"Then we'll earn and save up credits," Thundercracker said fiercely. "We'll do whatever it takes, we're not going to lose him."

Starscream gave a small smile at the look of determination in Thundercracker's optics. He then nodded.

"Your right, we can do this," he said softly, his voice nonetheless full of conviction.

"But it's going to need some careful planning."

Thundercracker laughed.

"Then it's just as well we've got you, little brother."

A few cycles later.

Starscream moaned softly as he trudged up the long flight of stairs. His whole body ached all over, and his tank rumbled. He wished so much that he could at least have his normal portion of Energon but knew it wasn't possible.

He and Thundercracker were saving just about every credit they could until their next payday in order to buy Warp his medicine. And this meant having to survive on rations of Energon.

The night Skywarp had first become ill, he and Thundercracker had planned it all out. Starscream had used one of his precious _'off days' _to replace Skywarp for the cycle at his work place. He'd done this because Skywarp was getting paid that day and it meant they could top up their Energon supply.

It needed to be topped up because it had to last them until Skywarp's medicine was bought.

In the meantime, he and Thundercracker had to survive on half portions, meaning instead of two cubes a day, they were down to one. This didn't apply to Skywarp, the poor Seeker needed his strength to stave off the effects of the virus.

Because already, the signs of a system shut down were beginning to show.

Skywarp couldn't even leave his berth, he was growing so weak. They had to keep bringing his fever down which would go and then reappear later on. The strain of starvation, extra work and worry were starting to take their toll on the two loyal brothers. But they stuck it out, nothing was going to stop them curing their brother, nothing.

"I didn't know you worked this late?"

Starscream glanced up to see the drug dealer, Wheeljack watching him as he leaned against the wall in exhaustion.

"I'm...working over time," Starscream panted, still trying to summon the energy to walk up the stairs.

Wheeljack cocked his head to one side, considering the Seeker.

"Why ya working so hard?" he asked curiously. "I thought you guys were doing okay."

"We were," Starscream muttered as Wheeljack continued to stare.

Finally, his temper got the better of him and he snapped

"If you must know, Skywarp is seriously ill and if we don't get him the medicine he needs, he'll..."

He broke off with a sob, he couldn't bear to finish that sentence.

"Oh," Wheeljack now said, fins flashing slightly. "I'm sorry."

He paused, apparently thinking something over.

"Ya know, if ya needs credits," he said slowly. "I got a couple of things need doing, and I'd pay."

As Starscream looked at him, he coughed and said.

"Well, ain't so much what I need done, as what I actually _need. _And you work in that big laboratory, don't ya?"

Starscream stared at him.

"You...want me to steal for you?"

"No, no, no," Wheeljack said, holding up his hands as though that was the last thing on his mind.

"Not stealing, just...borrowing a few chemicals and compounds."

Wheeljack shrugged.

"I'm er, working on a new formula and some of the stuff I need's pretty hard to come by."

He squinted at Starscream.

"So what do ya say? I'll even through in some sedatives and painkillers for your brother."

If it had been any other time, Starscream would have told him where to get off. He agreed with Thundercracker that the narcotics trade was a loathsome one. But he was so tired, so sore and so...desperate.

"Just tell me what you need," he said softly. "And I'll get it."

Wheeljack fins flashed, a sign that he was smiling.

"Good to do business with you Starscream," he said happily.

"Very good indeed."

_Author's note. Things take a turn of the worse in the next chapter but then a ray of hope is offered. Will the two brothers take it and will it be enough to save their younger sibling? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Really sorry for the long wait in getting this up, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again._

_Points if you can guess who the nameless Bots are in this story are._

_The song is 'Transformation' by Phil Collins and it taken from Disney's Brother Bear. The scene from that film is similar to the one in my story as you will notice._

_I don't own Transformers, Disney or any of their films, or any songs by Phil Collins, they all belong to their respective owners._

_Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker's POV.

Thundercracker was walking along the filthy streets, the same ones he always walked. But this time, he had a purpose in mind. After so many cycles of overtime, little Energon and worry, they had finally done it.

They had saved enough credits to buy the medicine that would save Skywarp.

He had just received their saved up credits from Starscream, who had contributed the last lot before collapsing next to Skywarp, exhausted. It hurt his Spark to see both his brothers like this, but hopefully, things could soon get back to the way they were. With Skywarp better, they could all be earning again and back to eating proper Energon, not rations.

All he had to do was make his way to a clinic run by a Medic named Ratchet. This Medic was very competent but didn't charge as high as the others. Still, he had to set certain prices, it was the law. And the medicine Skywarp needed wasn't cheap.

But as he rounded a corner, someone smashed into him. He fell heavily onto the ground and before he could do anything, was set upon. Punches and blows rained down on him as he instinctually curled into a ball to protect himself.

"He got anything on him?" a voice above him asked as he was pinned down.

"Check his sub space."

His sub space was forced to reject its contents and his precious credits littered the ground. With a whoop, his attackers quickly gathered them up, still kicking and punching him. He couldn't do anything to stop them from taking everything he had.

When they were finished, he could only just raise his head to see a bright red Mech running after a yellow one and a grounder with door wings. They were all laughing but the red one glanced back at Thundercracker and sneered.

"Thanks for the tip, hotshot,"

Their laughter died away as they hurried away from the scene. It didn't do to linger when you had credits.

He lay in the dirt, not moving an inch. He wasn't badly hurt, physically, he could easily get up. But he had no will power to do such an act, it was all he could do to stop himself crying.

After all their hard work, after all the sacrifices...it had all been for nothing.

He'd done slave hours at that factory, sustaining injuries because he was so exhausted. Starscream had resorted to stealing from his lab to earn a few credits from that drug dealer. And all the time, Skywarp had wasted away, growing oh so weak.

"S-Skywarp," he whispered as he thought of his baby brother, waiting for him to bring the miracle that would cure him.

Except Thundercracker had no miracle, he just had a few dents to show for all their trouble. Even if they worked nonstop, there was no way they could earn the credits in time to save Skywarp's life.

Skywarp, the light in his and Starscream's dark lives, was going to die. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh, oh, Primus," he gasped as he broke down at last, tears bursting from his optics.

Skywarp would waste away, the spark of hope gone from his optics, and they'd be forced to watch each agonising step. And with their little brother gone, they would soon be gone to for they couldn't exist without their cheery sibling, who always knew how to cheer them up.

Thundercracker sobbed brokenly for who knows how long, he just lay there as time ticked by. But finally, he sat up to draw his knees up to his chest, hugging his weak body to himself. He glanced up at the sky where the stars twinkled despite the airs smog.

Two particularly bright stars caught his attention, they were almost bright yellow and very close together. Almost like optics.

He gave a hysterical chuckle. His mother had always told him and his brothers that those two stars were Primus's optics looking down on Cybertron so that he could watch over his children. And that if you spoke to him, he would only hear, he'd see.

So Thundercracker did something he had never done before.

He uncurled himself, then shifted his body so that now he was on his knees. He stared up at those two bright stars as his hands came together in a show of humility. He summoned up everything his Spark had to offer, all the love he had for his little family and spoke.

"Primus, if you can hear me, please listen."

He explained about his brother and he would die soon if nothing was done. He prayed as he had never prayed before, for something, for anything that would save Skywarp.

He prayed for a miracle.

"Dear Primus, if you grant me nothing else, please grant me this. Give me a way to save my brother, anyway."

It briefly crossed his mind that he would not kill or hurt an innocent in order to do this, but he didn't dwell on this. Now wasn't the time for petty details.

"Please, please Primus," he begged finally, bowing his head as tears run down his face.

"Save my beloved brother."

For a long moment he knelt there as a soft breeze brushed against his cheek. But there was no reply, no sign that Primus had heard, or indeed listened. Thundercracker felt like he was about to give up all hope when he heard a sound.

Looking up, he was surprised to see an ancient looking Mech walking over to him. The Mech was coloured a royal red and purple colour and had a long beard. Thundercracker was confused, this Mech didn't look like he belonged here.

"C-can I help you?" he asked politely though his voice cracked from all the sobbing he'd done.

"Actually, I think _I_ may be able to help you, _Thundercracker,"_ the old Mech said gently.

Thundercracker stared at him, his mouth open. And then reality sunk in and he said bitterly.

"How? Can you change time so that I don't run into those thugs? Or maybe you have the medicine I need right there, in your sub space?"

"I'm afraid not," was the reply.

Thundercracker stared up at the old, smiling Mech. Then he hung his head.

"It's hopeless," he whispered softly.

There was no answer to this statement or so the blue Seeker thought. But as he knelt there, covered in mud and gore, he became aware of a soft whispering. He slowly opened his optics and raised his head.

And gasped at what he saw.

There was a strange bright light in the sky, bright blue in colour. It was so bright, the buildings all around him seemed to disappear as though he had been transported to another dimension. And then tendrils appeared and started to twist their way down to him.

He was so startled, he moved away from them as they formed a sort of waterfall. Soft voices could be dimly heard coming from inside it which utterly stumped him. What was going on?

The strange Mech was nowhere to be seen, so he couldn't ask him what was going on.

Slowly, he reached forward, drawn to this light and yet afraid. What would happen if he touched it, he could feel the power coming from it, like cold fire.

His hand jerked back from it briefly as the whispers seemed to grow louder but then he plunged his fingers into it.

The world exploded into bright light, he was surrounded by it, utterly surrounded. He twisted wildly, trying to escape but then froze. The whispers had become a voice and he could hear clearly what it was saying.

"_Come with me, I'll take you now,"_

"_To a place that you fear,"_

"_For no reason why,"_

"_Your heart has turned away from me,"_

"_And I will make you understand,"_

Understand? What was that suppose to mean, what didn't he understand? Who was speaking to him and why couldn't he see them?

He spun slowly in this ball of bright light, suspended as though by invisible threads

"_Everything will become clear to you,"_

"_When you see things through,"_

"_Another's eyes,"_

"_Everything will become clear to you,"_

"_Whatever's meant for you, you will find,"_

He gasped as images of his Creators briefly appeared, swirling around him, smiling before disappearing. He didn't have a chance to call out to them as suddenly his smiling brothers appeared.

"Skywarp, Starscream," he called out but they didn't answer him, just smiled.

They started to draw away from each other, and he cried out, was he about to lose them? No, that couldn't happen, he wouldn't let them be broken up like this, he would fight with everything he had.

He tried to struggle forward but it didn't do any good. He even tried swimming motions but they did little good. And still they drifted apart.

"No, no," he yelled. "Come back, please, I love you."

And then they were back together in a flash before disappearing in a burst of light.

"_Come with me, I'll take you there,"_

"_To a place where you'll see,"_

"_Everything you need to be the one,"_

"_You need to be,"_

"_And all of those things that you feared,"_

"_Will disappear from you in time,"_

"_Everything will become clear to you,"_

_He now _seemed to flying, up into space where he'd never been before and away from Cybertron. The stars shone so brightly here and he marvelled at their beauty. But he had no time to look properly as suddenly, they were nearing a planet that shone with bright colours.

He blinked and he was through the planet's hemisphere and heading straight for the ground. He tried to stop himself from smashing into the ground but it wasn't necessary as he was abruptly straightened so that he was flying along, above the ground.

He stared down at the exotic landscape, filled with strange plants and probably creatures. He had never seen so many colours, back home there was seemingly only grey and black.

But now he was coming up to a plateau on which there was a large building. It reminded him of the ancient temples back on Cybertron. Now he was going at its steps and in no time at all, was at the entrance.

"_When you see things through,"_

"_Another's eyes,"_

The light was fading and he was slowly floating back to the ground. The voice was still strong but he sensed that it was nearing its end.

"_Everything will become clear to you,"_

"_Whatever's meant for you, you will find,"_

He was back on Cybertron lying on the dirty cold ground, staring up at the twinkling twin stars that reminded him of Primus's optics. The elderly Mech was standing to one side, smiling gently. As Thundercracker turned his head to look at him, he bent and offered a hand.

"Up you get son," he said with a small smile and Thundercracker accepted.

The blue Seeker stared back up at the sky, searching for any sign that the bright light had been there. But there was nothing, not even a glint. And what really got the Seeker was that no one else seemed to have noticed, something like this would surely have attracted crowds.

"Only you could see this, Thundercracker," the Mech said gently as though he'd read Thundercracker's thoughts.

Thundercracker stared at him.

"What...what was all that?"

The old Mech smiled.

"You could call it an answer to your prayers, you're being offered a chance to save your brother."

"What kind of chance?" Thundercracker asked, even as his Spark leapt at the possibility.

"The place you were shown was a temple on a planet not too far from here," was the reply he got.

"It is the Temple of the AllSpark, an ancient and powerful artefact with the power to grant your Spark's deepest desire."

"Are you serious?" Thundercracker said, optics wide. "This...AllSpark can cure Warp?"

"It certainly can, if that is what you most desire, and if you get there in time."

"What do you mean by that?"

The strange Mech smiled slightly before saying.

"You see, the AllSpark only grants a single wish at a certain time. And that time draws very near, my young friend. You must get there before the time runs out otherwise you will have lost your only chance."

Thundercracker ran a hand over his forehead, rubbing hard.

"But, how will we get there, we've no credits?"

"I have a feeling your brother Starscream can help you there," the elder replied with a wider smile.

Thundercracker nodded distractedly.

"How...long do we have?"

"Only seven solar cycles," the old Mech said sadly. "After that, the AllSpark will close its self up and not work for anyone, no matter their intentions."

"Seven Cycles?" Thundercracker repeated. "Primus, I-I'm not sure if Warp can last that long."

"He will last," the other Mech replied firmly. "But it will be a close thing, you will have to put everything you have into this for it will test you."

"I'll do anything for my family," Thundercracker said firmly.

"Good lad," the Mech smiled before handing him a data crystal. "This will help you on your journey, use it well."

"I will," Thundercracker said softly as he took it before tucking it into sub space.

"But who are...?"

But the old Mech had disappeared. Thundercracker was left standing, his aches and hunger strangely healed, a data crystal in one hand. And small amounts of burning hope in his Spark.

_Author's note. Find out how Starscream takes the news in the next chapter of An AllSpark wish. And how can they reach this planet in time to save their brother? Find out soon, until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Heh, good guesses on the three muggers, everyone got Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. However, I had Tracks in mind for the third as he's sort of streetwise and can fly, hence the mention of wings._

_However, thinking about it, I don't think he actually has door wings, his wings appear when he wants to fly. So yeah, sorry about not being very clear on the description, the ones suggested were very good._

_The song 'Shadowland' comes from the Broadway's The Lion King, and I highly recommend it._

"_Fatshe leso lea halalela," means 'the land of our ancestors is holy.'_

_I don't own Transformers or anything from The Lion King._

_Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker walked home in a complete daze the data crystal clutched tightly in one hand. He simply could not believe what had just happened, it had been so surreal, so..._incredible._

His systems were buzzing, not just because he'd seemingly had the first decent meal in a long time, but because of his emotions. He'd gone from happy to utter despair and then to overwhelming hope. He almost couldn't stand, his limbs were shaking so much thanks to the emotional upheavals he'd undergone.

"Primus," he muttered softly as he hurried along, he needed to keep moving so that he didn't collapse.

He only dimly wondered what Starscream was going to say, he was on fire to get home and see his beloved brothers again. So he lightly jogged, his previous aches and pains gone, for now at least.

Soon, he had reached the right street and was right outside the apartment block. He hurried inside and up the crumbling stairs, taking two at a time. He didn't stop until he was right at the top.

He stood posed outside the door to their apartment. The next while was not going to be easy, he had lost Skywarp's precious medicine, the thing they had worked so hard to earn. In a few, brutal moments, their hard work had gone up in smoke, mostly likely to be used on illegal High Grade.

But the moment could not be prolonged so with a heavy sigh, he unlocked the door and entered.

"Thundercracker,"

He heard the cry and gave a small, sad smile as Starscream came rushing over to him. He was swept up into a tight hug by his younger brother and he hugged back, grief and hope threatening to overcome him again.

"Thank Primus, you were so long," Starscream finally said, releasing him only to grin into his brother's face.

"Were you forced to wait long for it?"

"A little," Thundercracker admitted, the medic had been very busy but had got to the blue Seeker as quickly as he could.

"Ah well, never mind, at least your here," Starscream continued, still smiling.

"If you just give it to me, I'll give it to Warp while you have a nice lie down..."

But then his voice trailed away as Thundercracker looked serious and sad.

"There is no medicine, Starscream," Thundercracker said gently, knowing it was better not to sugar coat it.

"I...I don't understand," Starscream said slowly, the smile fading fast from his face.

"Did Ratchet not have any? Must we save up some more?"

"No, he had it alright," Thundercracker said bitterly. "And I bought it with the credits we had and I was taking it home. But..."

He stopped, his voice nearly cracking before he composed himself. He said in a voice that only shook a little bit.

"I was attacker, Starscream, by some young thugs."

"And?" Starscream whispered, his voice almost a hiss of dread and suspicion.

"They took it all," Thundercracker whispered, his Spark aching with regret and pain.

"No," Starscream said, his voice so quiet, Thundercracker barely heard him.

Starscream took a step back from Thundercracker, shaking his head, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"I'm so sorry, Star," Thundercracker said as tears started to fall from his face.

Tears were falling down Starscream's face but he didn't notice. He took another step back.

"All our hard work,"

"I know,"

"All the hours, the extra time,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I stole things,"

"Starscream...,"

"_**ALL FOR NOTHING!" **_Starscream howled, smacking his fists off both sides of his head.

He screamed in absolute rage about all he had done, all he had sacrificed to save their brother. He punched the wall, he jumped up and down, ranting all the time about how unfair it was. But Thundercracker knew why Starscream was being like this and it had nothing to do with selfishness.

He had put his Spark into working hard enough to buy Warp his medicine and it had all been for nought. He thought their brother would die, slowly and painfully and that there was nothing they could do about it.

Before his young brother could injure himself further, Thundercracker had seized hold of him and held him tight. Starscream struggled violently, still screaming.

"Let me go, let me go."

"I can't," Thundercracker sobbed, holding his brother close. "I don't want two hurt brothers."

"Oh, oh, Primus," Starscream gasped, now sobbing into Thundercracker's arms.

"Shh, shh," Thundercracker said softly, stroking his wings gently, comforting the red Seeker.

"All hope isn't lost, yet."

"How can you say that?" Starscream gasped.

"We have nothing left...,"

"We have hope," Thundercracker said firmly. "And something more, a chance to save Skywarp."

"But how...?"

"I had a vision, a gift from Primus," Thundercracker said quietly and Starscream pushed himself back so he could stare disbelievingly into his brother's face.

"From Primus?"

"I know how it sounds," Thundercracker said with a chuckle.

"But it's true, I prayed to him, poured my Spark out to him and he answered."

He held up the crystal he had nearly forgotten about.

"This will lead us to the cure for Skywarp."

Starscream reached out a hand, still looking like he thought his brother was crazy and touched the crystal. And gasped in shock.

A glow illuminated his body, a bright blue light that blinded Thundercracker for a moment. When he recovered, he saw Starscream now holding the crystal, staring as though he couldn't believe it.

"I...I don't feel hungry anymore," he whispered.

"It healed me too," Thundercracker said earnestly.

Starscream suddenly looked very hopeful.

"Do you think...?"

"No Starscream, it can't cure Skywarp," Thundercracker said sadly, shaking his head. "It can probably give his energy levels a boost but his strength will still drain away."

"No, this crystals true purpose is to take us to the Temple of the AllSpark."

He explained what he had been shown and told.

"So you see, we must get there somehow."

"But, but surely it is so far away?" Starscream said as Thundercracker shook his head.

"It's not that far, it would only take maybe a cycle or two, if we find transport."

"I don't know," Starscream said softly. "We...none of us has ever left Cybertron."

"_Fatshe leso lea halalela,"_

"_Fatshe leso lea halalela,"_

"_Shadowland,"_

"_The leaves have fallen,"_

"_This shadowed land,"_

"_This was our home,"_

Thundercracker gave a humourless chuckle.

"You make it sound as though none of us could bear to leave our world. But oh Starscream, it has changed so much, and not for the better."

"_The river's dry."_

"_The ground has broken,"_

"_So I must go,"_

"_Now, I must go,"_

"What is there truly for us here?" Thundercracker questioned softly. "Apart from each other."

He sighed and then chuckled.

"It's funny how I never thought of this before, leaving Cybertron. But now I would seriously consider it."

"But where would we go, what would we do?" Starscream asked, his face a mask of confusion and wonder.

"_And where the journey may lead me,"_

"_Let your prayers be my guide,"_

"_I cannot stay here, my family,"_

"_But I'll remember my pride,"_

"Where ever we wanted," Thundercracker said, his optics shining. "I know it's always been your dream to reach out and truly touch the stars, this is your chance to do that. Think about it Starscream, seeing new worlds, meeting new people,"

Starscream thought about it carefully and slowly an expression of excitement spread across his face. Next to his dream of studying as a proper scientist, he had always wanted to do space travel, any kind of space travel, even deep.

What places they could visit, discover. They could find worlds that were purely organic and learn how some species thrived. And he'd have his two brothers by his side, to share in it all.

But then he remembered Warp and his dreams crumbled.

"_I have no choice,"_

"_I will find my way,"_

"_Lea halalela,"_

"Warp," he said in a horse voice. "We have to save Warp first, before we can dream."

"That we do," Thundercracker said fiercely. "And we will."

"_Take this prayer,"_

"_What lies out there?"_

"_Lea halalela,"_

"I-I'm scared, TC," Starscream suddenly said, hugging Thundercracker tightly as he buried his face into his brother's chassis.

"_And where the journey may lead you,"_

"_Let this prayer be your guide,"_

"_Though it may take you so far away,"_

"_Always remember your pride,"_

"I am too," Thundercracker said softly.

"But I believe we can do this, for Warp, our dearest brother, we _can_ do this."

"_And where the journey may lead me,"_

"_Let this prayer be my guide,"_

"_Though it may take me so far away,"_

"_I'll always remember my pride,"_

"Do you know how we can get there Starscream?" Thundercracker now asked. "Because I don't."

He paused and then said softly.

"The old Mech said you would have a way."

Starscream thought about this and then he slowly said.

"I...think I know of a way. You see, I have a friend, he does slag work like me when he could be so much more. Anyway, his form is that of a Shuttle and if he was only fitted with the right equipment, he could make it into space."

"He's mostly used to either lift or transport heavy loads. But I talk to him, he has a brilliant mind and I know he'd give anything to leave this place."

The next moment, Starscream found himself in an even bigger hug than he had been in before. His cheek was kissed and nuzzled as Thundercracker said.

"Oh my brother, I knew you'd find a way."

"_And where the journey may lead you,"_

"_Let this prayer be your guide,"_

"_Though it may take you so far away,"_

"_Always remember your pride,"_

"TC," he said, slightly grumpily, he hated being treated like a Sparkling.

But his brother didn't care and continued to do it. Finally he stopped and with a board smile on his face, said.

"You must talk to your friend tomorrow Starscream, see if he will help us. But be discreet, we don't want everyone finding out about this."

"I'm not an idiot," Starscream said with a roll of his optics. "I'll be careful."

He now glanced at Thundercracker and said softly.

"But not tonight, let's get to bed."

"Alright," Thundercracker nodded and the two Seekers stood up and made their way to their bedroom.

Skywarp was sleeping soundly under some blankets. They got in either side of him and snuggled up together. He sighed happily and murmured in his sleep as they held him close.

Their plan may have changed but their goal had not. One way or another, they would cure their brother.

Somehow.

To be continued.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, plans are made but Skywarp slowly becomes weaker. Can the brothers find the help they need for this journey? Find out next time, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, was busy with reports and stuff._

_Pedago comes from the word Pedagogic and is a word relating to teaching._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream carefully moped the floor as a couple of the scientists poured over some data pads. They had already spilled some chemicals, and had mixed up the formula several times. How Starscream longed to set them right, he knew exactly where they'd gone wrong and even how they could improve it.

But of course, being a lowly janitor, he'd lose his job if he even tried so he held his glossia.

Besides, he had too much to worry about to be thinking about how unfair his life was. Skywarp had gotten even weaker during the night and they knew they were seriously running out of time. But actually what really made Starscream's Spark ache was the unconditional faith their little brother was showing in them.

When they'd told him they didn't have his medicine but instead had another plan, he'd smiled and told them he believed in them. And he truly did, he couldn't fathom his brothers not solving this problem and saving his life. As far as he was concerned, his elder brothers could do anything.

He almost whimpered as he remembered this, the pressure was almost too much to bear. He just had to find a way off this planet and to the one they needed to get to. Once they were away, he wasn't too worried about finding the planet, the coordinates were easy enough to understand.

He didn't even think about what they'd actually do afterwards, all that mattered was curing Warp, future plans could wait.

"Frag it," one of the scientists cursed as their mixture exploded, sending purple foam all over the table and onto the floor.

"You there," he said, pointing at Starscream who looked up.

"Clean that up. Come on, Pedago, let's find Fiscal, we're getting nowhere."

His partner nodded, not even sparing a glance for Starscream as the two Mechs left the now stinking room whose air was heavy with toxic fumes.

Starscream sighed but quickly rummaged in his trolley and found the right chemical to neutralise the reaction that was still taking place. Sometime, he wondered if they deliberately left things this way so he'd be forced to clean up. And so they could gleam from his cleaning up what chemicals they should be using and improve whatever they were working on.

And if said experiments succeeded, take one hundred percent of the credit, without even throwing Starscream an Energon treat in gratitude.

Sometime, Starscream was tempted to give them the wrong one, leave them to mess up spectacularly but he somehow found the strength to resist this temptation. All it would bring him was a brief feeling of glee before he was thrown out on the streets with no job or recommendations. They might rely on him to a certain extent but in the end, he was utterly expendable.

And he had promised himself he would never become expendable, even if he had to swallow his pride every time they were rewarded. But by Primus, it was hard sometimes.

"Someday," he murmured softly as he dutifully cleaned up, making everything as clean as it hard been before, not that was much.

They just didn't have all the proper chemicals or equipment to keep this place spotless, merely presentable. You could still make out the various stains from experiments that just couldn't be bleached away. All in all, a dirty, second rate little lab that was unlikely to ever amount to much.

But it was all Starscream had by way of a job and a chance to learn more, so he stayed and stuck at it.

But as he wiped away the last traces of the failed experiment, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps outside. He immediately paused, trying to identify who it was walking by. His Spark leapt as he realised it was the very Mech he'd been hoping to meet today, Skyfire the Shuttle.

But the footsteps were fading fast and he was still clutching his filthy cloth. Quickly chunking it into his trolley, he wheeled it around and hurried out into the corridor. He then pushed it along said corridor, hoping to catch up to Skyfire before he disappeared. Or he was told to get back to work.

He picked up a pace a bit, Skyfire seemed to be heading to the docking area, which meant he was either going to unload stuff or take off. This laboratory was supplied by several warehouses and factories and the Shuttle was often sent to them. It was degrading work, but like Starscream, the Shuttle had no choice.

He didn't risk calling out, there were too many partially open doorways where someone could see what he was up to. _Unskilled workers_ like him weren't meant to_ socialise_ with anyone while they were working and while he was in this building, he was working.

But he couldn't lose Skyfire, who knows when he'd see him again? No, they needed to talk to him today so they could make arrangements as soon as possible. If the Shuttle agreed that it, it would be a big step for the Mech who hardly knew the Starscream, let alone the other Seekers on this Trine.

In desperation, Starscream speeded up, not caring if his trolley was rattling madly, he needed to do this.

"Skyfire," he yelled, his voice carrying across the docking bay and to Skyfire who had been about to take off.

The Shuttle paused and glanced around curiously at Starscream who continued rushing over to him.

"Starscream?" Skyfire said curiously as Starscream panted slightly.

"What is it, has something happened?"

"Yes," Starscream gasped, bent over his trolley, he didn't think he'd ever run so fast.

"Need...to...talk...to...you..."

"Can't it wait?" Skyfire asked, not wanting to be rube but aware of the time.

"I'm meant to be in Kaon shortly, I can't really dally..."

"Please," Starscream begged, looking up into Skyfire's optics with his own pleading ones.

Skyfire was taken aback by this, in all the times he'd seen the Seeker, and he'd never seen him like this. Starscream had always held his head high, never submitting to the humiliating situation he found himself in, a feat Skyifre admired him for. But what had caused the proud Seeker to finally lose his cool?

"Alright, what is it you need to talk to me about?" Skyfire asked kindly, allowing the Seeker to regain his composure.

"It's my brother, my younger brother," Starscream said softly when he was able to speak clearly.

"He's desperately ill and will die unless he is helped."

Skyfire felt incredible sadness wash over him, another young life lost in this cruel world. When would it all end, this constant misery and suffering?

"I'm very sorry to hear that Starscream," he said gently, laying a hand on the Seeker's shoulder.

"But I'm afraid I don't see what I can do, I'm not a Medic."

"No but you're a _Shuttle,"_ Starscream said with shining optics.

"And you can take us to the place we need to go."

"What?" Skyfire said, utterly confused. "Starscream, I don't understand..."

"We have to get to this planet," Starscream said seriously.

"There is something there that will cure Warp but we're running out of time. Not only will this thing only work at a certain time but I don't think Warp will last more than a few more cycles."

Starscream nearly choked at this but managed to compose himself. Skyfire could only stare at him.

"Look," Starscream said. "If you agree to this, I'll explain more but I can't allow this getting out. We just need you to take use here."

"I'm not really equipped for space travel," Skyfire pointed out softly but Starscream waved this aside.

"We'll sort that out, we'll help fit you out so that you are."

"I..." Skyfire said, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

He'd only been in Space once, a long time ago and he'd longed to return. But he just didn't know about what Starscream was proposing, it sounded so risky.

"Please, I'll do anything," Starscream begged, seeing that the large Mech wasn't being swayed.

"I can't give you credits, we don't have enough but..."

He swallowed heavily before saying softly.

"If you help us I can give you certain...favours in return."

Now Skyfire really was shocked.

This proud and handsome Seeker was offering...interface in return for taking him and his brothers to the stars. Skyfire may not know this Seeker very well but he knew enough to know that Starscream wouldn't offer this unless he had no other choice left.

"I...appreciate the offer," he began carefully as Starscream's wings drooped.

"But I think I would rather take the chance to return to the stars, I hope you understand?"

Starscream stared at him for a long moment before it registered what he was saying. With a whoop of joy, he leapt up and hugged Skyfire madly around the neck, crying happily. The blushing Shuttle patted his back before the Seeker jumped back down.

"Thank you, thank you so much Skyfire," Starscream said tearfully.

"My pleasure Starscream," Skyfire said with a smile.

"Now, I'm afraid I do have to go but if you could tell me where you live, I'll find you later."

Starscream gave him the location and the Shuttle saluted him before taking off. And the red and white Seeker watched him go, an ember of hope slowing growing in his Spark.

_Author's note. The Seekers and Skyfire prepare to go but will everything go to plan? Find out next time, until then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Done as a request for tied-with-ribbons, sorry for the long wait._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream continued the rest of his shift, a little ember of hope burning within his Spark. Skyfire had agreed to help them and he didn't even have to resort to interfacing with the large Mech. He still shuddered at that thought.

Skyfire looked like a nice Mech and he was attractive but Starscream just couldn't stomach the thought of sleeping with someone in return for something else. It made him feel like a whore bot. Though is push had come to shove, he would have done it, his brother was far more important than his pride.

But luckily, Skyfire only wanted a chance to return to the stars, so he didn't need to worry. Although if Skyfire did succeed in taking them to the planet and they managed to cure Warp, he might just find _three_ Seekers jumping him. They never did anything by halves when they were showing someone their gratitude.

But there was no need to worry about that now, Skyfire had said he would meet them at their apartment once his shift was over. His was slightly later then Starscream's, meaning he'd have time to get home to his brothers to prepare for the Shuttle's arrival.

He continued to work all day, cleaning spilled chemicals and other noxious substances. With a bit of luck, this would probably be one of his last cycles working here. He had decided that they were going to try and live in another way. From what Thundercracker's described, the world they were going to was full of many different thing, most organic.

It was possible, just possible, that they might find things they could take back and sell. Or even live there is they could produce Energon. The only sources on Cybertron for making Energon were closely guarded and mined so there was no way for anyone small time to make it.

There were gangsters and crooks that'd steal or bribe for the materials but ultimately, only their supreme leader controlled it. And he of course, made sure that the majority went to him and his supporters. It was beyond unfair but there was nothing to be done.

But if they could find a source on this planet, then they could easily live there for a while. Skywarp would be able to fully recover, Thundercracker would be able to relax and stop worrying. And Starscream would be able to study and conduct experiments to his Spark's contents. And maybe Skyfire could do the same thing, he could use a partner.

This all seemed too good to be true but Starscream couldn't help but fantasise a little. It was just the kind of bot he was, he always needed to plan, to look to the future. Even though they were on a desperate mission, he could still find time to search for the advantages to this situation.

"Oh well," he sighed, dragging his trolley through the corridors.

"It'll soon be over, one way or another."

Later that day

"Well?" Thundercracker asked as Starscream tiredly sloped into the room.

"He'll be here, he's on a later shift," Starscream said, heading straight to the couch and collapsing on it.

"And we can trust him?" Thundercracker questioned as he went to pour his brother a cube of Energon.

"Yes, he longs to return to the stars," Starscream said softly, laying his head back against the headrest.

"He...,"

But here Starscream swallowed and didn't continue.

Thundercracker looked at him sharply as he finished pouring the cube. He strode over to his brother and handing him his cube, said.

"What?"

Starscream shrugged, sipping his Energon gently. The blue Mech wasn't to be put off however.

"Star," he said sternly. "What happened?"

"Nothing, that's the point," Starscream said seriously, looking straight at his brother.

"It's just I offered Skyfire...something but he refused. He was very nice about it."

"What did you offer?" Thundercracker asked and when Starscream looked away, his optics widened.

"Starscream, you didn't..."

"Yes I did," Starscream snapped, angrily. "But he refused my offer, he doesn't want anything like that from me."

Thundercracker stared as Starscream scowled at the opposite wall. And then his expression softened and he sighed heavily. Dropping beside his brother, he took him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Star," he said, placing a hand on the back of Starscream's head to press him close.

"You really were prepared to offer that?"

"Yes," Starscream said simply. "You know I'd do anything for my brother."

He paused and said.

"I suppose I could have offered my body to pay for the medicine, but...I really don't want to go down that path."

"You won't have to ever do that," Thundercracker said firmly. "As long as my Spark still beats, you'll never do that."

Starscream gave a weak smile and snuggled harder against his brother. Thundercracker rubbed his back for a bit longer and then he said.

"Why don't you go lie down with Warp? I'll wait here for your friend."

"Mmm, you'll need me," Starscream protested sleepily but Thundercracker just chuckled.

"Go on Star, I'll wake you when he gets here."

With only a small pout, Starscream did as told, heaving himself to his feet before stumbling to their shared bedroom. There, he curled up with his sleeping brother, wrapping arms around him. And holding him close, he fell into recharge.

Thundercracker just sat on the sofa, falling into a half dose. But when there was a knock at the door, he leapt to his feet and rushed over. Opening it, he found himself staring at a white chassis. Looking up, he found the tall white Shuttle smiling down at him in a friendly way.

"Hello, you must be Thundercracker," the Shuttle said in a gentle tone that hinted that he was educated. Just like Starscream.

"Yes I am," Thundercracker said with a small smile of greeting and holding out a hand.

"You must be Skyfire, Starscream's told us all about you, come in please."

"Thank you," Skyfire said, shaking his hand before ducking into the room.

He had to bend slightly as their apartment wasn't high enough for him to stand comfortably. Thundercracker quickly offered him a seat on their couch so he'd be more comfy and Skyfire gratefully accepted. Thundercracker remained standing as he asked.

"Would you like some Energon?"

"No thanks, I just ate," Skyfire said, patting his tanks with one large hand.

Thundercracker nodded, relieved that they didn't need to provide for the large Shuttle. They needed more fuel and he was probably paid slightly more than Starscream so that he could survive. Just like Minibots were paid less than regular bots because they didn't need as much.

Still, he liked to offer, it was only polite despite their situation.

"Where is Starscream?" Skyfire now asked and Thundercracker shook himself out of his thoughts.

"He's having a nap, I'll wake him in a little bit."

Skyfire nodded in understanding before shifting slightly on the sofa slightly. Since they didn't know each other, they were a touch uncomfortable. They really needed Starscream as they go-between until the ice was broken.

But Thundercracker wasn't going to call his brother until he'd had some questions answered.

"Skyfire," he now said and the Shuttle looked at him.

"I'd like to ask you a question and I hope you won't be too offended. It's just something I need to know."

Skyfire cocked his head curiously but nodded for Thundercracker to continue. Thundercracker took a deep breath and then said.

"Why did you refuse my brother's offer of interface?"

Skyfire blinked, this was clearly not the question he was expecting. He stared at Thundercracker for a minute before saying.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because not many would refuse such an offer," Thundercracker said calmly. "My brother is not only very good looking but very proud. It would be quite an achievement if you got him to willingly submit."

Skyfire stared at him in shock before saying very slowly.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say the idea of...interfacing with Starscream was briefly appealing. But I couldn't interface with him under such circumstances, not if it's just a form of payment."

He shook his head.

"I interface because me and my partner want to, I have no desire to interface with a prostitute. It just wouldn't feel right at all, especially with the knowledge that he didn't want it."

Thundercracker stared at him for a long moment, weighing the Shuttle's answer and gauging whether he was telling the truth. Finally, he relaxed and smiled, Starscream's friend had passed.

"Forgive me, but I had to know. Starscream told me you refused him and that you only want to explore the stars."

"I do," Skyfire said earnestly.

"Well, you can understand how I'd be concerned," Thundercracker said gently. "As the eldest, it's my job to protect my brothers and I take that job very seriously."

"You do them credit," Skyfire said with a warm smile and Thundercracker smiled as well.

"If you just wait here, I'll get Starscream and we can talk," Thundercracker said softly and that's what he did.

Sometime later

"And that's it," Starscream said as he finished their tale.

"Whoa," Skyfire said softly, rubbing the back of his head.

It was certainly some tale, unbelievable in places. But the two Seekers were so utterly earnest about their separate accounts that Skyfire couldn't help but believe him. Thundercracker showed him the crystal he'd received and this seemed to convince him further.

"This is amazing," he exclaimed, looking over the crystal. "It seems pretty genuine to me. And you say that this...AllSpark will cure your brother?"

"It's meant to and it's certainly out only hope," Thundercracker said sombrely.

Skyfire nodded as well before saying seriously.

"Well, you can count on me. It's been my dream to explore another planet and this is a perfect opportunity to do so."

He added with a smile.

"Not to mention it gives me a good excuse to quit my job."

"Me too," Starscream said seriously.

"We just need to gather the relevant supplies and get you space worthy."

"Where can we do that?" Skyfire questioned. "I'm afraid I've never really inquired, there didn't seem any point."

"I know a couple of mechanics," Starscream said slowly as Thundercracker then said.

"And I know some suppliers were we can get the right stuff."

He looked nervously as Skyfire before saying.

"We spend nearly all our wages on Warp's medicine, we won't be able to contribute much..."

"I have some savings," Skyfire said gently. "And honestly, this is the kind of thing I've always been planning to spend on them some day. Don't worry about it."

"I can offer to work in return for their services," Thundercracker said firmly. "I'm used to heavy work, I can easily take care of any chores they have."

Skyfire nodded along with Starscream who said.

"I'm quite good at choosing things that are good but not too expensive."

Skyfire suddenly smiled widely. As they looked at him, he said softly.

"This really could work. I didn't dare to believe it earlier but it really could. It won't just be a rescue mission, it'll be the greatest adventure of our lives."

The two Seekers looked at each other. They hadn't thought of it like that but Skyfire was right, this was more than just a mission. Whatever happened, it would change their lives, forever.

_Author's note. The team get ready to lift off but there are spies about. Can they avoid anyone finding out about their mission or will everything fall apart? Find out next time, until then._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Really sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter is worth the wait._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Here we are," Skyfire said softly, indicating the work station where they could get the necessary upgrades for Skyfire.

He kept himself in fairly good condition, he needed to be in order to transport equipment and sometimes bots. But he wasn't fully equipped for very long flights and definitely not for space travel. His armour would have to be giving the once over and redone, his hull needed to be impregnable.

His thrusters and jets needed to be fine tuned, there was no way they could be allowed to fail. His comm. needed to be in full working order, as well as his hatch. If anything went wrong, his passengers would need an exit out of the large Shuttle.

Since Skyfire was completely serious about this journey, he wasn't going to hold back on repairs, he was going to make sure he had everything. Also, as he was going to be taking passengers, they had to ensure that his storage compartments were fully stocked and accessible. As Skywarp was so ill, they'd need to make sure he was fully secured inside of Skyfire, not to mention comfortable.

The story they were going to tell the mechanics was they had simply gotten tired of Cybertron and were going to seek their fortunes in the stars. It was plausible and it wouldn't look suspicious for the Trine to hook up with a fellow flyer. Hopefully, Galvatron's spies would not find out about their mission, their planet's leader would not be able to resist such a treasure the AllSpark.

But they were confident that he wouldn't find out about this, after all, they weren't going to tell anyone.

"Do you know the mechanics?" Thundercracker questioned softly.

After receiving his very last pay and Energon, he'd quit his job so he could focus on helping SKyfire get what he need. He was willing to do any odd jobs these mechanics might need, within reason of course.

"I've gone to them a couple of times, their very good at what they do," Skyfire confirmed. "They're a gestalt team known as the Constructicons, though they haven't done any proper constructing in a long time."

Thundercracker nodded, yet another group that had been forced to find other means to work and survive.

"Their foreman's a Mech named Scrapper, he's pretty no nonsense," Skyfire now said softly.

"His second is a Mech who trained as a Medic and something of a perfectionist, he should do a good job with our order. I'm not overly familiar with the others though I do know who's who."

"I'm sure we'll get to know them," Thundercracker said with a sardonic smile.

Skyfire smiled as well but didn't say anything else as they properly approached the Constructicons workshop. They were met by lime green and purple Mech who was wiping his hands on an old rag.

"Yeah?" he said in a rough voice.

"I need to get space worthy," Skyfire said simply. "And I must be able to hold passengers safely."

The Mech raised an optic brow.

"Ya pay?" he questioned.

"I can and my friend here is willing to work to cover any little...uh extras."

The Mech's gaze shifted to Thundercracker, giving him the once over and the Seeker allowed him. Finally, the Mech seemed satisfied that Thundercracker looked strong enough to handle whatever work they gave him. And Thundercracker would do a good job, as good as he'd ever done before.

"Alright, he looks workable and not too proud," the Mech said approvingly.

Thundercracker bristled a little at this comment but he supposed it was just a stereotype. It didn't help that Starscream did conform to this stereotype to a certain extent and this just confirmed what most already thought. But he suspected this Mech wasn't trying to be insulting, they just wanted to run a smooth organisation.

"Just tell me what to do and I can do it," Thundercracker now said, sounding confident but not cocky.

"I'll keep that in mind," the Mech said sardonically as he gestured for them to come in.

The place was full of different parts for all sorts of machines, not just transformers. There was a strong smell of oil and other similar fluids but it wasn't unpleasant. Thundercracker's former workplace had smelled a whole lot worse that was for sure.

"Come over here," the Mech now said, indicating a free space amongst all the clutter.

"I'll get the guys, you transform so we can take a proper look at ya?"

"I'll do that," Skyfire said politely as the Mech left them.

"This isn't a bad looking place," Thundercracker said approvingly.

"That's why I chose it," Skyfire said with a soft chuckle.

"And it's a good choice," Thundercracker said, feeling that he was really warming to this Mech.

Maybe this really could turn into a good thing, especially if Skyfire got on well with Skywarp once he was better. Starscream had excitedly discussed the option of remaining on this organic planet for a while, so that all of them could recover and grow strong again. The blue Seeker knew his younger brother was just itching to study the mysterious planet and he hoped he could give him that chance.

And though Skyfire hadn't said much, it was clear he felt the same way as Starscream. He was a nice, quiet Mech who didn't look down at them like many others did. Yes, Thundercracker did want to get to know Skyfire better and he undoubtedly would in the next few cycles.

Thundercracker stood to one side, giving Skyfire plenty of space so that he could transform. The Shuttle shot him a grateful look before doing just that. His Shuttle form look battered but well kept, it shouldn't be too difficult to give him the necessary parts for space travel.

The blue Seeker suddenly heard movement behind him and he turned to see five lime green and purple Mechs standing there. All of them were covered in oil stains and they all seemed to have rather grumpy expressions. Thundercracker stayed still as they first regarded him and then they focused on Skyfire.

They seemed to be communicating silently to each other as they examined Skyfire and debated what he would need. Finally, one of them stepped forward and said.

"So, you two want to see the stars?"

"Yes," came Skyfire's voice.

"We're taking a trip and I need to be space worthy and I must be able to transport passengers safely."

"Yeah, Long Haul mentioned," the led Mech said gruffly. "He also said you've got both credits and free labour to cover this."

"I do," Skyfire said softly. "How much to you think this will cost?"

The Mech didn't answer but him and his brother went to surround Skyfire. They examined him carefully, sometimes touching the Shuttle, sometimes scanning him. Thundercracker could almost hear the cogs turn as the Contructicons worked out what they would need to do and how much it would cost.

Finally, the led Mech, who Thundercracker assumed was Scrapper finally said.

"Alright, this shouldn't be too difficult but it'll take some time, if you want it done fast, it'll take all five of us. That adds to the price, on top of all the specialist parts we'll be using but we can deduct some if that's guy's willing to work hard."

"I am," Thundercracker said firmly and Scrapper nodded.

"Okay, well, how's this price?"

He named a price and Skyfire thought about it for a moment before saying.

"That is reasonable, can you take care of the essentials first."

"Sure, whatever," Scrapper said with a shrug before saying.

"We'll need to order a couple of things but we can get started on your hull right now. Hook will take your friend and put him to work."

"That's fine," Thundercracker said, letting Skyfire know he was happy with the situation.

"Come on," a Mech Thundercracker knew must be Hook said, gesturing to the blue Seeker to follow.

Thundercracker followed him, leaving Skyfire surrounded by four Mechs who were bringing out tools and other equipment. Thundercracker would have felt better if he could have stayed and watched over the Shuttle, but Skyfire had assured him they were very professional and wouldn't try anything.

So with one last look, he was taken into the back of the workshop to do some manual chores.

Meanwhile, Starscream was getting ready to do one of his very last shifts, ensuring he'd be paid before he quit. Sadly, the kind of job he did meant there was no retirement bonus, he just wasn't important enough. But he had decided he was going to get a retirement bonus of his own, he had not worked his aft off in this place to be leaving empty handed.

He was coolly collecting as many spare chemicals and compounds as he could and he was going to sell them to Wheeljack. He had a slight niggling feeling of guilt about this until one of the snooty scientists shoved him into his trolley and laughed as he crashed to the ground, covered in filth.

He glared after that Mech and made up his mind, to the Pit with all of them. He was going to take want him wanted and in exchange, he would get some vital sedatives and other things for Skywarp. He was also swiping a few things for himself, but just in small amounts, nothing they'd really miss.

Others did the same but until a few cycles ago, he'd seen no point. Those that were caught were punished and or fired. He hadn't wanted to risk that, not when it took all three of them working to support each other. But now it didn't matter, he was leaving this place for ever and never coming back.

"I wonder how many credits this little vial will go for?" he mused as he sub spaced a vial of glowing blue liquid.

He wasn't stupid or greedy, he wasn't taking vitally important compounds. Or anything that would be missed straight away and he could get in trouble for. They were replaceable and some of the scientists were so arrogant, they wouldn't even notice. Honestly, they might be clever enough to mix these chemicals and other substances, but when it came to keeping track of them, they were utterly hopeless.

He sneered, he knew that if he ever got his own laboratory or was even allowed to work in one as an actual scientist, he'd make sure everything was accounted for. He'd keep an inventory so that he'd never go short of anything and could order more when he was starting to run low.

He stopped and sighed, he was day dreaming again, he couldn't afford to do that. Once he and his brothers were safely within Skyfire and travelling to that planet, he could relax and day dream. He smiled, he was looking forward to that even though he knew he'd be worrying his armour off over Skywarp.

The purple and black Seeker was steadily getting worse and wouldn't last much longer. They had to get to that planet in the next few cycles or they would lose him forever. Starscream swallowed, he couldn't bare that thought, it was too horrible to comprehend.

So, mastering his emotions, he sub spaced another packet of powder and went about his work.

One very long shift later, he was heading back home, a full cube of Energon, his last payment of credits and all the contraband he could fit into his sub space. He was walking very alertly, he wasn't going to be attacked and robbed like Thundercracker had been. If any of those little thugs tried anything with him, he'd beat the living scrap out of them.

They were the reason Skywarp was close to death, he had recovered by now if not for them. But then again, if not for them, they wouldn't be going on this incredible adventure.

"Hey Starscream," Wheeljack called as Starscream reached the floor he lived on.

"Ya got anything for me?"

"I certainly do," Starscream said simply before presenting the things he was planning to sell, which wasn't all of them.

Wheeljack's optics widened in surprise and his fins flashed brightly as he took in all that Starscream had. As his blue optics met the Seeker's red one, Starscream answered the question he was about to ask.

"I quit my job," he said simply. "Call this a quitting bonus."

"But what are ya going to do?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"We're leaving," Starscream said shortly. "We've had enough of this place, we're going to leave this planet and seek our fortunes in the stars."

The narcotics brewer's fins flashed even more but he sensed that Starscream wasn't going to tell him anything more. He looked down at the items, his processor doing some quick calculations. This would all help increase his business a great deal and he'd probably be able to come up with some new stuff too. It made him very happy and feel more generous than normal.

"So, what ya want for these Screamer?" he asked, grinning behind his mask.

Starscream named a price that was high but not unreasonable as well as some painkillers for his brother. Wheeljack wondered about this brother, he knew he wasn't any better, he'd heard about the mugging. But he wondered what they were going to do about it, Skywarp was apparently too far gone for any sort of medicine now.

And yet Starscream was talking about all of them going into space, wasn't he trying to cure his brother.

"Alright, I can give ya that," Wheeljack said, making Starscream's face light up.

"How's ya brother doing, he any better?"

"No," Starscream replied, his face falling. "But...he will get better, he will, we've got a plan."

"Okay," Wheeljack said, though he didn't understand at all.

Sometime later, Wheeljack was buying more compounds from a Mech named Swindle. They did a lot of business together, with Swindle supplying him with most of the thing he needed to produce the narcotics he created. Swindle was just complimenting him on his latest batch when he let it slip where he'd gotten the supplies.

"From a Seeker you say, that worked at a lab?" Swindle questioned.

"Yeah but don't you go ratting him out," Wheeljack said sternly.

"Ya wouldn't get much anyway, if at all."

"I'm not going to," Swindle said indignantly, as though the thought had never crossed his processor.

"But ah, ya say he's got a sick brother and that's why he's quitting?"

"Apparently but it's really odd, he says they're all going into space, to travel. It's weird because he seems convinced that Skywarp will be able to go and be okay. It's mad."

"Yeah, it is," Swindle said slowly as his mind worked. Earlier that cycle, he'd gotten an order from a group of Mechs called the Constructicons who wanted certain materials. Certain materials that could be used to make a flyer space worthy.

It made him wonder, could the two things be connected? Well, he'd just have to do a little digging.

The very next cycle, a small, red Mech rushed up to a much larger purple Mech who was lounging on a blackened throne. Blazing red optics turned their gaze on the shivering, smaller Mech and a harsh mouth snarled.

"What is it?"

"My lord...something has come to our attention...very important...thought you ought to know...," the red Mech stuttered.

"Get on with it," the purple Mech hissed, leaning forward, his hand curling into a fist, making it clear pain would soon come.

"There is talk that these four flyers are going on a quest," the red Mech said in a rush, making the purple Mech cause.

"They say they are seeking out a planet where a mystical object is to be found, an object that can grant any wish."

The purple Mech was now leaning back into his throne as the red Mech said.

"I-it's called...the AllSpark."

"The AllSpark," Galvatron said softly, his lips curling into a smile.

"Well, well, it has surfaced at long last."

To be continued.

_Author's note. Find out how Swindle found out next time and also how Skywarp is doing. Can Skyfire get space worthy before Galvatron finds him? Can they all escape? Find out next time, until then._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Done as a request for Tiedwithribbons._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The red Mech trembled on his knees as he watched his lord smile. Somehow, it was never a good thing when that happened, it was almost worse than the purple Mech scowling. Because at least then, you knew what was going on but you never did when he was happy.

"The AllSpark," Galvatron murmured before fixing the red Mech with a hard stare.

"And where did this information come from?"

"A-a Mech named Swindle, my Lord," the red Mech replied. "He has given us titbits of information before, t-through Shockwave."

Galvatron nodded slowly, he'd heard of that Mech supplying information before and it was normally reliable. But this time, he was in the position that he didn't have to ask what this mythical object was, he knew already. Undoubtedly, the snoop didn't know what it was exactly but he must have heard enough to know it would be of interest.

Oh yes, Galvatron knew all about the AllSpark for he had access to Iacon's archives, a vast wealth of data pads and information on all matter of things. Now Galvatron wasn't perhaps the most well read of Mechs but he did take the time to look up history, anything of interest in Cybertron's past.

And the AllSpark was just one of the things he'd read about. He knew it was no myth, though anyone else who'd heard about it probably thought it was. Because there were many details on the miracles it had performed, the bots that'd used its power. There were even some images of what it looked like, a delicate blue crustal in the shape of a helix cube which shone brightly.

However, while there was plenty of information about the AllSpark, there was absolutely nothing about where it was located. All Galvatron knew was that it wasn't on Cybertron, but apart from that, he had no idea. It was said that the AllSpark had a guardian, one that would come to Cybertron when the AllSpark was nearing its full power.

This guardian would look for those they deemed _worthy,_ those who deserved to have a wish granted. Galvatron's lip curled, no doubt _worthy _were worthless fools who whined about Energon and the like. Ungrateful pieces of slag, they didn't appreciate all that he had done for this planet.

It had needed someone to take control, the old council had been antiquated and corrupt. He'd done this done planet a favour by taking over but where those useless parasites appreciate it? No but he didn't care as long as no one got any ideas about trying to overthrow_ him_.

But he had other things to worry about than grumbling workers. He was going to find the AllSpark and take its power for himself. Because he wasn't content with just controlling Cybertron, he wanted more. He'd gotten a taste for war when he took over this planet but it had been far too easy, gone far too quickly.

He wanted more, he wanted to an armada of powerful, vicious soldiers who would ravage any system that stood in his way and he would rule supreme. Yes, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. It was just a question of getting to the AllSpark before its power waned and it became little more than a pretty crystal before the next activation occurred.

Of course, once he had the AllSpark, he'd ensure no one else had it, he wasn't going to risk someone else using it to take over his empire. He would obliterate anyone who stood in his way and relish the feel of their Energon on his armour. And their heads would make excellent editions to his trophy room.

"Cliffjumper," Galvatron now said and the Minibot looked up with a nervous 'yes my Lord?'

"Have Shockwave bring this Mech Swindle before me, I want to know _everything _that he does. Do it _now!"_

CliffJumper flinched before scrambling to his feet and hurrying from the room. Galvatron leaned back on his throne, his mind now focused on this one task and this task only. He hoped this Mech didn't try to hold back, he didn't want to waste time interrogating wasn't that he didn't enjoy it but sometimes bots could be so stubborn that it took way too much time.

He looked up again as Cliffjumper returned, his top spy Shockwave and the dealer he recognised to be Swindle. He knew that the latter normally had a self satisfied smirk on his face but in his presence, he adopted a respectful look. They all bowed low once they were in front of him and after regarding them imperiously, said.

"Well?"

"My Lord, this is Swindle," Shockwave said in his rather toneless voice. "He is the one who has information about this...AllSpark. He came to hear of it when making a...ahem purchase with a fellow purveyor of certain items."

Galvatron waved his hand, he didn't care about how Swindle made credits or this other bot.

Shockwave looked to Swindle, a sign that he could continue and the Mech did so.

"Yeah well, I asked him why he had all this stuff, it was really good quality," Swindle began. "We got talking and he said it was from this Seeker, who needed credits for brother who's sick. But the really weird thing was that this Seeker said they were all going travelling, to the stars."

Swindle shook his head, showing just how incredible this was.

"But his brother was still sick, so I wanted to know, why were they doing this? So I decided to do a little digging, because I'd gotten an order from this Gesalt team who do repairs. For a Shuttle and I figured this might be a connection."

He paused and Galvatron slowly nodded, that made sense. While it was possible for Seekers to be made space worthy, it took a lot more credits and modifications. Plus, if they were travelling with a sick on, it made much more sense just to use a Shuttle who was already almost fully equipped for space travel.

"Well, I went to them, delivered some stuff and ah...stuck around, tried to find out what was happening. And that's when I heard some rather interesting things..."

_Flashback._

"_Skyfire, how you holding up?"_

_Swindle watched as a blue Seeker suddenly entered a large workshop where a white shuttle was parked. He heard a chuckle as he stayed in the shadows, and knew that it came from the Shuttle, SKyfire._

"_Good, a little uncomfortable in places but that's to be expected. How are you doing Thundercracker?"_

"_Well, the work's hard but not as hard as the factory," the Seeker Thundercracker said with a shrug before asking._

"_Do you need a cube, I'm on a break at the moment."_

"_Perhaps later, I need to remain in Shuttle mode for some modifications to integrate into my systems," Skyfire replied before saying kindly. "But thank you."_

_Thundercracker smiled as he brought forth an Energon cube and started to sip it. The cube had already been used, it was only half full and the Seeker was drinking it very slowly. This Seeker clearly didn't have a well paid job, but then again, most didn't._

_Swindle was lucky he made enough to fuel well but even then, he sometimes had to go hungry._

"_How long will they take?" Thundercracker asked, a little twitchy, he really wanted to get going._

"_Not too long, they should be finished most of their work by the end of the cycle," Skyfire said. "We actually might be able to set off the second half of tomorrow, the Constructicons are putting a lot into me."_

"_I hope so," Thundercracker said seriously. "We need to get to that planet as soon as possible, we can't risk missing the set time."_

"_Don't worry, I know we can make it," Skyfire replied with confidence though Swindle wondered how much he really believed._

"_We have to," Thundercracker said seriously. "If not...I don't know what we'll...oh Warp."_

"_We will succeed," Skyfire soothed. "The AllSpark will grant your wish and we can all recover together. Skywarp will grow strong, just think of him flying again."_

"_Y-yeah," Thundercracker said, a little thickly. "You're right, we can do this."_

"_Of course," Skyfire said with a chuckle. "Go and have a rest Thundercracker, we can't have you falling down on the job."_

_This made the blue Seeker chuckle and after patting the shuttle, left the room to no doubt rest. Swindle stayed where he was, mulling over everything he had heard. It seemed to ridiculous but at the same time they seemed so sure of themselves. _

_Was it just possible that there was some truth to this matter?_

_End of Flashback._

"And that's it, my Lord," Swindle said simply. "I know it doesn't seem like much but they sounded so sure. And why would they go to all this trouble of preparing to go into space with a sick Seeker if there wasn't some truth to this crazy story."

"I know it exists," Galvatron said before Swindle could continue.

They all gaped at him, shocked that he knew all about the AllSpark. He smirked, enjoying their reaction. Shockwave recovered first.

"What is your will, my lord?"

"These flyers are the only ones who know where the AllSpark is," Galvatron said softly. "There is no time to waste making them talk, instead..."

His smirk widening he said.

"We shall wait and follow them until they lead us to the AllSpark...and take it right from them."

To be continued

_Author's note. Will the Trine and Skyfire learn of Galvatron's plot? Can they evade him and other treasure seekers? Find out next time, until then._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted to get it done as it's taken me so long to update. The next chapter will be longer._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

_"We shall wait and follow them until they lead us to the AllSpark...and take it right from them."_

Galvatron smirked at the expression on all three Mechs, well, Shockwave didn't have a face but his body stance indicated shock. No doubt they'd all been sure he'd order those Seekers and Shuttle arrested and then tortured until they gave up what they knew. But as he'd said,t here was no time for that, far better to follow those fools until they lead them right to the right planet.

After all, they'd want to get there as quickly as possible, all they'd need to do was follow them. Of course for that, they needed to start preparing straight away, those fliers did have something of a head start on them. But Galvatron had power, bots and resources as his disposal, it wouldn't take them long to catch up to them.

"Cliffjumper," he suddenly barked and the red Mech jumped before bowing, murmuring.

"Yes my lord?"

"Have my ship prepped immediately," Galvatron commanded.

"I will also need fliers along on this journey, you will tell them nothing of the mission," he added with a deadly glare at the red Mech who gulped and nodded. "I don't care what type as long as they will follow orders, perhaps some Triple Changers, Seekers tend to flock together..."

As Cliffjumper nodded and bowed some more, Shockwave said respectively.

"What would you have me do, my lord?"

"Keep a close watch on those Seekers," Galvatron said without hesitation. "We must know when they are ready to leave and be able to follow them."

His gaze turned thoughtfully onto Swindle as Shockwave gave his leader a polite bow. He now said in a very serious but slightly thoughtful tone.

"I want you Swindle, to find a way to track those fliers. It would be best if they were kept unaware of what is happening until they have led us to the right planet."

"Of course my lord Galvatron," Swindle said with a very sweeping bow.

Galvatron leaned forward and said in a growling tone.

"If you do your job, you'll be handsomely rewarded but if you betray me...you'll wish a Sharkticon found you."

"I...understand," Swindle said uneasily, he knew that Galvatron meant every word and that if he, Swindle betrayed him, his death would be long and tormented.

Besides, since Galvatron was the main power on Cybertron, there was no point in betraying him. If he did his task well, he would be rewarded and likely recruited for future jobs. He might even be able to establish connections with other influential bots. That was an essential part of surviving on this planet, you needed to know the right Mechs and Femmes.

You also needed to have cunning, the ability to adapt and hard nerves of steel. Especially when dealing with a Mech like Galvatron who could just as easily tear you apart himself as order others to do it. But he wanted to be closer to powerful bots like Galvatron, whatever the risks involved.

"Whatever you need me to do, my lord, I shall do it," Swindle now softly declared, eager to be in Galvatron's good books.

"Good," Galvatron said with a tight smile. "Now go, the lot of you and get started."

They all bowed low, murmuring that they would do as ordered. They then left, eager to please their lord and master. He smirked as they rushed off, it was always amusing to see bots fall over themselves like that. Especially as he himself came from rather humble origins, it was beyond good being able to lord it over those who had once sneered down upon him.

He himself would have to prepare for the journey to the AllSpark, there would likely be obstacles guarding it. There wasn't much information on the one who guarded the AllSpark except that he had the ability to travel from the AllSpark's temple to other planets in search of one's worthy of the AllSpark's wish.

If it was uncertain how this guardian travelled, it was even more uncertain just how he found these 'worthy ones'. But Galvatron wasn't interested in that, all you needed to do was touch the AllSpark in the right time frame and you would be the one to make the AllSpark wish.

He supposed those Seekers were going to waste that wish on their worthless sick brother and would probably fight him for the AllSpark. He wasn't concerned, even those Seekers could be vicious fighters, especially over family, he would still triumph. Before he'd taken over this planet, he'd been a gladiator, he could easily take them on.

That Shuttle with them might bare watching, but he had fought all sorts of bots in his time, he could handle it. At least he was sure they would carry on to the AllSpark even if they ended up detecting him half way there. Seekers would do anything for their kin, if the AllSpark was that sick Seeker's only hope, nothing would stop them from going.

And that suited Galvatron just fine.

Starscream's POV

As Galvatron was plotting to steal the AllSpark, Starscream saw watching over his beloved younger brother. Skywarp had no idea he was there, he was running a high fever and in a delirious state. All Starscream could do was try to keep his temperature down and ensure he didn't lapse into a worse state.

He wished he could do more but all he could truly offer his brother was comfort. As he watched Skywarp's wings twitch, he reached out a hand and started to gently stroke his forehead. Occasionally, Skywarp would gasp out or murmur a few words and by the sound of it, he thought he was a Youngling again.

So Starscream decided to indulge his little brother with a song their Femme Creator used to sing to them. First he hummed the tune, still gently stroking the purple Seeker's forehead and then he started to lightly sing.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word,"__  
__Pappa's gonna buy you a mockingbird,"_

"Mm...momma," Skywarp muttered hoarsely, his brow furrowed.

"_If that mockingbird don't sing,"__  
__"Pappa's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"_

Starscream kept on stroking it, hoping to smooth away those lines of pain and suffering.

"_If that diamond ring turns brass,"__  
__"Pappa's gonna buy you a lookin' glass,"_

Starscream's other hand lifted and started to gently stroke one of Skywarp's wings, just like their Femme Creator used to. This calmed Skywarp a little but he still was very restless.

"_If that lookin' glass gets broke,"__  
__"Pappa's gonna buy you billy goat,"_

Skywarp let out a feverish giggle but Starscream knew it wasn't because of the song.

"_If that billy goat don't pull,"__  
__"Pappa's gonna buy you a cart and bull,"_

Skywarp wouldn't be like this for much longer, soon he would be better and they could all grow strong together. They'd be able to fly high and for as long as they liked, with no restrictions. The air would be clean and cool, they wouldn't risk flying through any kind of smog and no one could tell them off.

"_If that cart and bull turns over,"__  
__"Pappa's gonna buy you a doggie named Rover,"_

What new creatures would they see on their adventure? Other transformers, Predicons or even organics, the possibilities were endless. He'd also wanted to meet beings from other planets, that had always been a dream of his. And he was sure that Skywarp would love it as well, his little brother was unbelievably playful.

"_If that dog named Rover don't bark,"__  
__"Pappa's gonna buy you a horse and cart,"_

Yes, they were going to have such fun once they reached the planet that contained the AllSpark temple, he was sure of it. Thundercracker wouldn't have to bare the heavy weight of responsibility any longer and Skyfire wouldn't be treated like a dumb beast of burden. It pained him when Skyfire was only used because he was a strong Shuttle and not because he had enough learning and intelligence to an impressive scientist.

"_If that horse and cart fall down,"__  
__"You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town,"_

"You'll always be my baby brother," Starscream whispered as he finished his song. "You're the only holding us together Warp, don't you dare give up."

"Mmm," Skywarp groaned, turning over onto his side but still facing Starscream.

"Shh, I'll watch over you," Starscream promised, sliding closer to his brother and wrapping his arms around him. "I'll never leave you darling, just you hang in there."

"Hmmm," Skywarp groaned again, burying his face against his brother's chest, whimpering softly.

"Mmm," Starscream hummed, rocking Skywarp, lulling him into an easier sleep.

"_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town,"_

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed this, I'll try to update much quicker for this. Until next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoy._

_Written for tiedwithribbons._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Okay, that's enough," Longhaul barked as Thundercracker was about to heave another heavy crate up. "You're done for this cycle, come back tomorrow."

"Alright," Thundercracker said softly while sighing in relief. He was absolutely exhausted, not because they'd worked him to that state but because he'd worked himself to that state.

He wanted to please the Constructicons so that they'd do a great job on Skyfire while doing enough work to cover all their expenses. Skyfire had to be space worthy, it was essential for their journey. But not only that, but he needed to be able to last as they were planning on living away from civilisation for quite a while. So, they couldn't risk Skyfire experiencing any problems while they were away.

He stretched out some of his stiff joints before heading to where Skyfire was located. The Shuttle was just where he'd left him and still in his vehicle form where three of the Constructicons where working on him. Thundercracker came over while keeping a respectable distance.

"Skyfire?"

"Thundercracker," came the Shuttle's warm voice. "How are you?"

"Good," Thundercracker said with a small smile. "I've finished up for this cycle. How are you doing?"

"Very well, a lot of progress has been made," Skyfire replied happily which made a couple of the Constructicons smile. "But I will be remaining here, I'm afraid, you must give my apologies to Starscream."

"I will, don't worry," the blue Seeker replied, knowing his brother would be disappointed. "Do you need me to get you some fuel?"

"We'll refuel him," Scrapper said gruffly. "Don't worry about that, we're going to work on him longer to get him ready in time for your flight. We should be getting some deliveries later and he'll need time for his systems to calibrate the new equipment."

"Okay," Thundercracker said with a nod, glad everything was okay. "I'll be back first thing, is there anything I can bring?"

"I left Starscream a list of what I wanted brought from my home," Skyfire replied softly. "It's not much but I don't want to lose certain keepsakes. Would he be able to collect them for me?"

"Of course, he'll enjoy getting out for a bit," Thundercracker assured the Shuttle. He knew what he meant, they certainly didn't have much but they didn't want looters to get their hands on them.

"Thank you," Skyfire said, his tone full of warmth. "You'd better get going before it gets too late."

"I'm going," Thundercracker laughed, amazed at how easy the banter was between them.

He couldn't wait to get to the planet where they could all relax and take their time getting to know each other. And possibly not just as friends, Skyfire was quite attractive and the Seeker already knew Starscream liked him...well, who knew what would transpire on the deserted planet.

Thundercracker departed from the crowded workshop in good spirits although he kept an optic out for anymore muggers. He spotted a couple of shady looking characters skulking in an alleyway but they made no move to approach him. He stayed well clear of where they were and quickened his pace, not wanting to become a potential target.

But even though he wasn't bothered by anyone on his way home, he was getting a strange prickling feeling running down his back. It was as though he was in danger and yet he wasn't. Like there were watchers who meant him harm but as yet, were not planning to act. It made him feel very uneasy and he was extremely relieved when he eventually got to the tower block.

"You're back!"

Thundercracker smiled tiredly as Starscream just about barrelled into him as he finally made it through their front door. Patting his younger brother's back, he said.

"I'm fine, Star, you needn't have worried."

"You've been gone so long," Starscream murmured as he led Thundercracker into the room. "I was starting to get concerned."

"Everything's fine," Thundercracker repeated soothingly. "Skyfire's staying for the night cycle so the Constructicons can continue working on him. By this time tomorrow, we should be well on our way."

"Good," Starscream said seriously, glancing nervously towards their bedroom. "TC, Warp's getting steadily worse, he won't last much longer."

"I'll go in with him," Thundercracker said softly, knowing Starscream needed a break. "Skyfire asked if you could collect a few things from his place so we don't have to go back there. Can you go now while I watch Warp?"

"Sure, but I'll get you a cube first," his brother replied firmly. "You go and rest with Warp."

"Is he managing to eat at all?" the blue Seeker asked quietly as Starscream made for the dispenser.

"Just," was all Starscream would say and Thundercracker let the matter drop.

The Seeker slowly walked into the bedroom, his steps a little unsteady with tiredness. He paused as he beheld the shivering, unconscious form of his youngest brother lying sprawled on their berth. Thundercracker sighed unhappily before making his way over and carefully climbing beside Skywarp.

There was no reaction but he hadn't expected there to be one. He simply lay down beside his brother, wishing that he could cure him now. But all he could do was hold him and offer his little brother as much comfort as he could. Granted it wasn't much but it was all he had to offer.

"Hey," came Starscream's voice and he looked up to see his brother holding a full cube of Energon.

"Take what you need," whispered Starscream, obviously not wanting to disturb Skywarp. "I've already had my share for this cycle."

"Thank you," Thundercracker said gratefully, taking a long gulp of the Energon as soon as his brother handed it to him. "You'd better go now, I don't want you out too late."

"I will when you're settled," Starscream said firmly. "And you need not worry about me, TC."

"I always worry," Thundercracker murmured before saying. "There were a lot of shady characters about; I don't want you being targeted."

"I can take care of myself," muttered Starscream before saying. "I won't go near anyone TC and I'll keep my optics open, don't fret."

"You'd better," Thundercracker told him sternly even as he took another sip. "Or you're grounded."

Starscream scowled and pouted but accepted his brother's warning. He waited until Thundercracker had drunk at least half the cube before he finally headed out. The night was surprisingly cool but Starscream relished it. He had Skyfire's key and the data pad containing the list of items Skyfire wanted kept safe. Starscream had actually spent part of the cycle packing up the things he and his brothers wanted to take; it hadn't taken him very long.

It didn't matter that they didn't have much, as long as they had each other.

The young Seeker wished he could fly but he needed to conserve his energy as much as possible. If Thundercracker was right about muggers who were just waiting to attack a lone bot, then he needed to be ready. If he was attacked, he needed to be able to get away in a hurry and that might mean flying. Normally, he wouldn't complain about being able to fly but he knew that Thundercracker's frazzled nerves couldn't take anything like that.

So he resolved to be completely cautious on the journey to and from Skyfire's apartment. Once he was out on the streets, he saw why Thundercracker had been so worried. There did seem to be quite a lot of suspicious characters lurking about but none of them tried to approach him. He quickened his steps; he couldn't stand all the staring he was receiving and he briefly wished he had some sort of weapon.

Somehow, he made it to Skyfire's apartment which was depressingly similar to theirs; he even had his flat at the top of this building. The only real difference was that this building was made for larger bots as the ceilings were much higher and the doors much wider and taller. But they were still dark and dingy the stairways, the corridors and the rooms were probably much the same.

There didn't appear to be a shower but Starscream figured that the building might have a communal shower room. It would be much cheaper taking care of a single room for one or two Mechs at a time than installing a shower in every single room. Skyfire's apartment was tall enough so that he could stand but it was still pretty small overall.

Starscream started carefully loading things into the sub spaced containers he'd brought along. Most of the items Skyfire wanted were data pads but there were also a few crystals, holos and a few other odds and ends. Everything had been carefully taken care of but it was still rather depressing how empty it was.

Starscream searched the whole place from top to bottom, making sure there was nothing that Skyfire would miss. He also emptied the last of Skyfire's Energon stores; this would be shared among the four of them during the journey. Starscream smiled as he found a piece of Copper Candy left next to the berth and carefully stored it for Skyfire to finish later.

"We'll build a better future for yourselves," he murmured to himself just as he gave the place one last sweep before sub spacing the last of the containers.

As he left the building, he wondered how the large Shuttle was doing. He decided to make a quick detour to the Constructicons workshop and check on Skyfire's progress. He kept an extra careful optic on all the prowlers and skulkers who were hanging about. That prickling feeling was still there and he was very aware of the fact he was carrying quite a lot in sub space.

He started to take a less public and watched route so that there would be less chance of him being attacked. But just as he was approaching the workshop, he became aware of voice and slowed his steps until he wasn't making a single sound.

"How long do we have to watch this place?"

"Until we're relieved," came the gruff reply.

"My joints are freezing," complained the first voice and Starscream heard a snort.

"Yeah, why don't you tell that to Shockwave?"

Starscream froze, Shockwave was known to be one of Galvatron's top Mechs. Why would Shockwave and indeed Galvatron be interested in the workshop? He had to know, so he crept a little closer to listen to more of the conversations.

"I don't know what's so special about this Shuttle," the first voice was now saying.

"Who cares," the second voice stated. "Long as we get paid, I don't care if we have to watch a hundred Shuttles and Seekers. This is a good thing Brawl, so shut it."

The first voice grumbled but didn't raise any further objections. Starscream's mouth was open in horror, they were watching Skyfire. And there was only one reason why they would be interested in both Skyfire and the Seeker trine.

The secret of the AllSpark had been discovered.

_Author's note. What will Starscream do now? Can he and the others escape from Cybertron? Find out next time, until then._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Very, very sorry for the long wait in getting this up, I hope it's worth it._

_Written as a request for tied-with-ribbons._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Starscream staggered back, he still could not believe what he'd just seen and heard. But one thing was for sure, he needed to get back to Thundercracker and warn him about what was happening. As much as he wanted to see Skyfire, it didn't look like the Shuttle was in any danger. These thugs just had to watch him; they wouldn't interfere with the Contructicons work.

He had to be careful; he couldn't allow anyone to know that he now knew. Except Thundercracker obviously and when he had the chance, Skyfire, those two had to know. Skywarp, the dear little flyer, was in no condition to be told anything. Starscream felt like weeping, just when things had been going so well for them. Was fate determined to snatch their little brother from them?

He crept away from the Constructicons workshop, praying he wouldn't be spotted. Once he was a good distance away, he headed straight in the direction of home. However he was very jumpy, ever bot, every shadowy figure looked like an enemy ready to attack. His nerves were on fire and it actually felt like they might burn out. Oh Primus, please protect him until he reached his home.

He almost took to the skies but that would surely alert the watchers that he was on to them. So he forced himself to walk all the way back to the tower block where he and his brothers lived. As soon as he was inside, he charged up the stairs, to the Pit with anyone watching. By the time he reached their floor, he was very exhausted and could barely drag himself over that last step and stagger over to the door.

With fumbling fingers, he opened it and stumbled over the threshold.

"Starscream," Thundercracker greeted happily, seeing his brother was finally home.

He'd been sitting on the couch, half dozing but was immediately alert as the door had opened. Seeing the state Starscream was in, Thundercracker was instantly at his side and guiding him over to the couch so that he could have a well needed sit down. Starscream panted heavily, leaning into his brother's embrace as the blue Seeker sat next to him.

"Starscream?" Thundercracker asked with a slight frown as he saw how terrified his brother looked. "What's the matter, did something happen?"

He suddenly looked panicked as he said.

"You weren't mugged, were you?"

"No," Starscream said with a shake of his head. "Nothing like that."

He paused before staring into his brother's optics.

"He knows, TC, he knows."

"Who knows?" Thundercracker asked in confusion.

"Galvatron," Starscream said in a whisper. "He knows about us, about our trip and...he knows about the AllSpark."

"How?" Thundercracker exclaimed, dread welling up inside his Spark. "How could he possibly know?"

"I don't know how he found out," Starscream said quietly. "But near the work shop, I saw two thugs staking the place out. They were talking...they mentioned how they had to watch Skyfire and look out for Seekers...us."

Starscream started to shake, beads of moisture appearing at the corner of his optics. Thundercracker held him even tighter, his processor racing wildly. What in Primus's name were they going to do? Galvatron was such a powerful Mech, he could do anything he liked, kill anyone he liked and no one could do a single thing about it.

"Did...did they see you?" he finally managed to stammer out.

"No, I made sure they didn't," Starscream said, a real tremble in his voice. "I don't think anyone saw me until I was well on my way home."

"Then...them maybe," Thundercracker said slowly, clinging to a tiny pin prick of hope left in his Spark. "...There's still a chance we can make this work."

"But how...?" Starscream asked miserably, with hopeless optics.

"Because if they don't know that we know, then we can plan," Thundercracker said firmly. "We can outsmart them Star, especially if Galvatron is employing thugs. If we just act like we suspect nothing, they'll become complacent and we can get away."

"Do you really think we can?" the young Seeker questioned and Thundercracker nodded, they couldn't give up now.

"Yes," Thundercracker said firmly. "We've come this far, we can do this, Star. If we just keep the faith, we can save Warp and restore him to health."

Starscream stared at him for a long moment before slowly nodding.

"Okay," was all he said.

The blue Seeker smiled and nodded before hugging his brother close.

"Here's what we're going to do," he said soothingly. "We both going to recharge for a few joors and then we're going to get everything ready to move out of this dump. We'll make sure Warp's comfortable and we'll figure out a way to bring him to Skyfire so we can blast the hell out of here."

Starscream bit his lip as Thundercracker rubbed his back and wings soothingly.

"How are we going to do that? As soon as they see us with Warp, they'll know we're leaving."

"That's the part we've got to figure out," Thundercracker said softly. "They'll be watching us and they likely believe we'll transport Warp close to take off. So perhaps if we move him much sooner..."

"Move him sooner?" Starscream exclaimed. "I don't know if he can cope with that Tc, especially if we have to hang about that workshop all cycle."

"What if we put him in Skyfire?" Thundercracker argued. "He's going to be there for quite a while anyway, if we sneak him aboard then no one will know. You'll pretend to go home and then a few joors later, you'll return and look after Warp on board Skyfire. Once Skyfire is space worthy, they'll expect us to go back for Warp but instead, we'll blast off. That'll buy us a little bit of time and we'll get a head start on them."

"That...that could work," Starscream said slowly. "Maybe."

"We can," Thundercracker said earnestly, knowing he was trying to convince himself as much as his brother. "We will do this Starscream, we will."

Starscream nodded slowly as Thundercracker now said.

"Come on Star, let's get you to bed, we'll talk more in the morning."

As the white Seeker started to protest, Thundercracker said firmly.

"No Star, you need your recharge, you're going now."

"Bossy," Starscream muttered with a pout.

"Elder brother's privilege," Thundercracker replied with a smirk.

"And you never let me forget it," Starscream sighed as he was led to their berth were Skywarp was sleeping peacefully.

Both of them hugged their brother close, glad he was having a good night but knowing it wouldn't last. Thundercracker sang a little lullaby in order to lull Starscream off into recharge and also to keep Skywarp in his current good state of rest. He hugged his brothers close to him, his Spark full of worry for the next cycle.

It would have been stressful enough as tomorrow was the cycle they left Cybertron and headed for the mysterious planet but now they had to worry about Galvatron and his goons. The blue Seeker knew that the tyrant would only want to use the AllSpark's wish for himself, probably to garner even more power. This made Thundercracker shake his head in disgust; Galvatron already had so much, why did he need more?

It wasn't as though _he_ had to worry about starving, being fired, being attacked or anything like that.

"We will prevail," Thundercracker muttered to himself, quietly so as not to disturb his brothers. "Galvatron may control just about everything on this world but he doesn't control our destinies. We are going to do this."

With this thought in mind, he slowly slipped off into recharge.

The next cycle

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Starscream questioned worriedly as they carefully packed Skywarp into a long container.

"He'll be fine," Thundercracker said soothingly. "Once he's in Skyfire, we'll put him in one of the foldout berth and he'll be comfy. Skyfire will be able to monitor him and if there are any problems, I'll go and look after him."

Starscream nodded but he still looked very worried. Thundercracker forced a smile on his face and said.

"Hey, by tonight, we'll be flying among the stars."

This made Starscream half smile in dreamy fashion, he really was looking forward to that. Seizing the moment, Thundercracker added.

"Soon, we'll be flying free and happy, all four of us. Full of Energon and free of any worries, won't it be glorious Starscream?"

"Yeah," Starscream admitted with a smile. "That will be nice."

"Warp's doing well at the moment," Thundercracker said encouragingly, smoothing the black and purple Seeker's brow. "And hopefully, he'll remain good for the rest of this cycle, until take off."

Starscream nodded slowly, lightly stroking one of Skywarp's arms.

"Remember," Thundercracker continued. "You'll be in charge of moving all our belongings to Skyfire and then you must stay here as though you're looking after Warp. Then near the time for takeoff, you can come back as though checking that everything's ready and that's when we'll go. It should give us some sort of head start on them."

"Not much of a head start," Starscream couldn't help but point out.

"Perhaps not but after all, they don't know where we're going," Thundercracker pointed out. "We can have a go at losing them and if we do, we'll be fine."

His brother didn't reply, it seemed he just wanted to continue before his fear overwhelmed him. Thundercracker checked their young brother's condition, making absolutely sure he'd be able to cope with the journey to the workshop. He was in a very deep recharge, helped by some sedatives and painkillers. After only a few joors of peaceful sleep, he'd become agitated as his body struggled to cope with the devastating virus within his systems.

Both Starscream and Thundercracker hadn't had the best of recharges either but they could last the cycle. Once they were safely in space, they could relax and rest a bit until they reached that planet. This was keeping them better than Energon could at the moment; they were running on hope and the promise of proper rest later on.

"There we go," Thundercracker said soothingly as he closed up the container Skywarp was in. It had to look like they were merely moving their possessions and not their sick brother. "Let's get going."

It was early, one of Cybertron's moons still glowed a sickly pale colour in the dawn sky as they set off from their tower. They were alert, knowing that they could be a tempting target but hoping most of scum out there would be recharging. Late night was the time to be more wary; dawn was far too early for everyone. It was slow going but that was why they'd set out so early.

They both knew that this was all or nothing, the trick might work and it might not. So far, it was going well while they felt that optics were on them, none of them seemed suspicious or ready to act. It gave them confidence and they carried on resolutely, barely stopping for any breaks. The container was heavy but both were used to hard work so they managed. However, they had to admit they were exhausted by the time they reached the Contructicons workshop.

They found Scrapper leaning against the wall outside, nursing a smoking cube of Energon. It wasn't quite standard grade Energon, it had sedatives and other extras which gave it that smoking appearance. It meant the Constructicons made enough to be able to afford it which the two Seekers were actually happy for them. The five Mechs had so far done a great job on Skyfire without trying to rip them off, they somehow felt those Mechs would be okay.

"You're early," Scrapper said gruffly, eying them up and down, especially the container they had.

"We wanted to make sure we got this here safely," Thundercracker explained with a small smile. "Will it be alright to store this aboard Skyfire?"

"Sure, we're concentrating on the outside now," Scrapper replied with a slight nod.

"Thank you," Thundercracker said gratefully. "Once this is on board, I can start work whenever you want."

"Fine," Scrapper said with a shrug, taking another sip of his cube.

Gratefully, the Seekers headed into the workshop and over to where Skyfire was.

"Starscream...Thundercracker?" came Skyfire's voice as his senses registered their presences.

"It's us," Starscream confirmed. "Can you open up; we've got some things to load into you."

"Of course," Skyfire replied, his hatch hissing open a moment later.

They quickly hurried aboard and Starscream hissed to Skyfire.

"Skyfire, can you close your hatch, we need to talk quickly."

Skyfire did as they asked although they could sense his curiosity.

"We've been rumbled," Starscream explained as they opened up the container to reveal a slightly moaning Skywarp who was twitching in his sleep.

"Galvatron knows about us Skyfire but we've got a plan to stop him."

"How did this happen?" came Skyfire's shocked response.

"We don't know," Thundercracker said quickly as they started to lift Skywarp out. "But what's important is that _they_ don't know we know. We can still do this but we must pretend that Skywarp is still at our flat and that we still have to collect him. Starscream will come back with more stuff and then remain at our flat until we're ready to blast off."

"They will think we will be going back for Warp," Starscream continued as they took their brother to a berth. "When really we are going to go for it, take them by surprise and with any luck, out fly them. They don't know where we're actually going after all. But you must hide the fact you are carrying Warp on board, we do not know who is listening or watching."

"I...," Skyfire said, sounding a little overwhelmed before saying firmly. "I will do as you say but please stay safe."

"We will," Starscream said as they carefully made Skywarp comfortable in a berth.

He know looked at his brother and said softly.

"I'd better go now, they will wonder otherwise."

"I know," Thundercracker said sorrowfully, hating the fact he wouldn't be able to watch over his brother. "Stay safe, as Skyfire says."

"Always," Starscream whispered and then he was gone, out of Skyfire's newly opened hatch.

_Author's note. Can the Seekers and Skyfire make it off Cybertron? Who will be following them? Find out next time, until then._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait, here's the newest chapter._

_I'm co author of a new story called 'Accidental Hunger' and it's about Armada Megatron becoming a vampire. It's posted by my friend Mediziner and you can find the link for it on my profile and in my favourites. If you read it, please leave a review cause we haven't gotten many yet but it's a really good story. I know vampire Megs sounds silly but it is good, please check it out._

_Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker felt like he would explode with guilt and worry, he wished that Starscream could be here working instead of vulnerable at home. But it had to be done; he was the stronger one which meant he had to be the one working on Skyfire. To change now would raise so many suspicions; it just wasn't worth the risk.

But he really wished it wasn't sure.

"Are you alright?" Skyfire's voice inquired gently, sensing the nervous tension coming from the blue Seeker.

"No," Thundercracker groaned. "Galvatron knows about us, he could have us arrested at any moment and even if we get away, he'll follow. Even if we get to the AllSpark before him, what will we do when the others catch up to us? We might cure Warp but then they kill us in their angry."

"I will defend you," Skyfire said in a quiet but strong tone. "If need be, we can flee from the planet and seek a new one to hide. They won't catch us and I won't let them hurt you."

He said this so fiercely that Thundercracker was taken aback but also convinced by the seriousness of the statement.

"I...thank you," he said, rather overwhelmed. "I know that you will do everything in your power to protect us. Forgive me for being so pessimistic."

"You have every reason to be so," Skyfire told him gently. "But do not lose hope, we will do this. Just keep calm and remember that Skywarp is safe with me, no one will discover him."

"Yes...I won't forget," Thundercracker promised as he popped a joint on his arm. "Well, I'd better get back to work, I can't linger. I'll ensure your refuelled before takeoff, just remind me if I don't for any reason."

"I will and I will monitor the situation and Skywarp," Skyfire assured him as Thundercracker smiled tiredly and walked over to the ramp which opened and lowered.

Thundercracker slowly descended, fully prepared to resume his work with a slightly lighter Spark.

"All set?" Scrapper asked him and Thundercracker nodded, he was more than ready to begin.

Meanwhile, Starscream nervously paced their apartment, a place they'd hopefully never be seeing again. He wouldn't miss this place, it had merely been a place to sleep, barely anything else. The only that had mattered about this apartment was the Mechs it contained, his brothers. Their companionship and love had helped him through many a dark cycle and vice versa. As long as he had his brothers, he didn't care what kind of place they lived in as long as it wasn't dangerous to them.

He'd already placed all their leftover items into a box but knew he'd still go over this place just in case. No way would he leave something precious behind that others could their filthy hands on. Lifting himself off the old couch, he began exploring the whole apartment, sticking his hands into every nook and cranny for anything that might have been hidden. He only found a few odds and ends in the living room and nothing in the tiny bathroom so he moved onto the bedroom.

He checked all of the walls and the empty storage containers but found nothing, so sat on the berth with a sigh. It was actually a little depressing in a way, not finding anything so he flopped backwards to rest a bit. For their escape, he'd need to be fully alert and energised so he should use this opportunity to rest properly even if was doubtful he'd manage to fully relax.

"Mm," he said after a few breems of just lying there, he hadn't thought to check under the berth. If anything was going to be anywhere, it would be there.

"Probably just worthless junk," he muttered to himself as he rolled over and peered under the berth. At first, it did look like it was random rubbish although he did find a couple of old data pads that he wanted to keep so he reached for them.

As he grabbed the last one, he suddenly noticed a tile was loose where the data pad had been lying. Out of boredom, he reached forward and pulled the tile out, he didn't really care if he did a little damage to his apartment, it was already falling apart. But to his surprise, he found a small container nestled just under the floor.

Curiously, he pulled the small container out; he'd never seen it before. There were a couple of glyphs on it which indentified it as Skywarp's and for others to keep their sticky paws off. This made him smile, typical Skywarp but this looked like he'd written this quite a while ago. But what could it be that he'd hidden so well that neither he nor Thundercracker had ever found it?

Opening the container, he gasped at the sight.

It was holograms of when they'd been young, from Sparklinghood to younglinghood and included some images of their creators. There was one of when Skywarp took his first flight, eagerly shooting up into the air to join his brothers. Another one was of the three of them eating Energon goodies, something none of them had had in a very long time. A third consisted of them laying with their Femme creator, sleeping soundly as she hugged them close, love in her bright optics.

Starscream couldn't believe that Skywarp had saved these ones, he had no idea they meant so much to him. They were images of a happier time, when they had a lot more hope for their future. Maybe that was why Skywarp had kept them, to remind himself never to lose hope.

"I swear we'll get through this," he whispered fiercely, gripping the box of holos tightly. "No matter what it takes, I will see you and TC happy again. I swear by my life."

Later that cycle

"Here, that's the last of it," Starscream said, setting the box down with a groan. "Primus, I need a rest."

It had finally reached the time when he could return to the Constructicons shop and he couldn't be more thankful, Waiting had been almost pure agony, not to mention he was rather tired hauling this heavy box across town. Thankfully, no one had bothered him but why would they; Galvatron wanted them to leave Cybertron as smoothly as possible and on time.

"That's great, you've done well Starscream," Thundercracker said soothingly, knowing that they were being observed. "You can have a quick rest before we go back for Skywarp, we should be out of here in a joor or two."

"Right," Starscream said with a nod. "Well, if I take this into Skyfire's hold, I can rest there and then we can think about heading back to our apartment."

"Good idea," Thundercracker said as Starscream lifted the box back up and carried it into Skyfire.

As this was being said, a small thin Mech scooted back around a corner and activated his comm.

"Shockwave, the younger Seeker has returned, they plan to finish loading the Shuttle and then return for their brother," he said quietly, ensuring that no one would overhear him. "They appear to be resting before they head back to their apartment."

"Excellent," Shockwave replied. "I shall inform lord Galvatron, keep a close watch on them."

"As you wish," replied the Mech before turning back around the corner so he could continue to observe.

"How long is this going to take?" he grumbled to himself, watching as the tall blue Seeker examined the stationary shuttle. He'd been on guard all cycle and while he was being paid for this, it was still boring. Those stupid Seekers had done everything they said they were going to do and clearly had no idea they were being kept under watch.

He hated Seekers, even since a group of them had tormented him when he was younger, before he could defend himself properly. He'd leapt at the chance to mess with a Seeker Trine, he only wished it involved more than simply keeping an optic on them. He actually hadn't seen the sick one yet but they'd surely be going for him soon.

"_Maybe lord Galvatron would let me have the weak one,"_ he thought to himself with a chuckle. _"I could do with a slave; keep my place tidy...and my berth warm."_

He smirked, that sounded just fine to him. He had no idea that Starscream was currently checking on his little brother who was feverishly squirming in the medical pod.

"We're almost ready," Starscream said soothingly, rubbing some coolant onto his brother's body. "Soon, you'll be strong and well again, just hang on a bit longer my Spark."

"He will make it," Skyfire's voice stated with conviction. "Do not lose hope Starscream."

"I won't," Starscream said reassuringly. "We'll talk once we're away; I need to get back to Thundercracker and help speed the process up."

"Good idea," Skyfire agreed. "I'll continue to monitor Skywarp's condition; I'll let you both know if anything changes."

"Thank you my friend," Starscream said as he straightened, gently stroking the side of Skyfire's hold before closing the hatch protecting Skywarp.

"No problem," Skyfire said gently as Starscream slowly exited.

"So, you're the other brother?" a purple and lime green Mech said as Skyfire's ramp closed after Starscream.

"Yes, I'm Starscream," he said with a nod.

"I'm Mixmaster," he greeted, holding out a hand which Starscream shook. "We're just about to fuel this Shuttle up, it's got extra potency."

As Starscream looked at him, he smirked and said. "No one can mix chemicals like I can; this'll give you guys a boost getting off this planet. Never know who might take offensive at you guys taking off."

"That sounds good," Starscream said earnestly. "What kind of chemicals are in it, I used to work at a laboratory..."

They talked for quite a while, enjoying the chance to be able to discuss a subject they both enjoyed. By the time they were done, Skyfire's fuel line was being carefully inserted back into his side and Thundercracker was walking back over to them.

"How's it going?" he asked, sounding extremely tired but fairly upbeat.

"It's good, you're almost good to go," Mixmaster informed him, making Thundercracker smile and say.

"Great, we'll need to go back for my brother but do you think we should have a test flight or something?"

"Well, you should probably test the thrusters at least," Scavenger said, marching over to them before Mixmaster could answer. "Raise the Shuttle up, make sure he isn't about to fall back to the ground."

"We'll do that," Thundercracker promised. "I just need to make sure we've got enough supplies."

"You do that," Scavenger said with a nod.

"Is there anything more I can help with?" Starscream questioned.

"Eh, just one last check up," the Mech said with a shrug. "Nothing else really, no point in you two tiring yourself out before your big trip."

Starscream smiled wryly before turning to his brother.

"We'd better get ready," he said earnestly, hoping Mechs were listening. "I want to get this test over with so we can go back for Warp."

"Same here," Thundercracker nodded before turning back to the Constructicons. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done; we couldn't have made this trip possible without you."

"Eh, your good kids," Scrapper said with a shrug. "Glad to help, look us up again if you return to Cybertron. Never know what space barnacles that Shuttle might pick up."

Starscream wasn't sure if he was joking or not but decided just to laugh all the same.

"You'd better get going," Long Haul stated, all the Constructicons were there. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Thundercracker said earnestly as he and Starscream headed for Skyfire's ramp.

Meanwhile, their spy had been listening to every word spoken and he called Shockwave.

"Their doing a test flight and then they're going to collect their brother," he informed his employer. "Once that's done, they'll go for their brother and then blast off."

"Excellent, we shall ready ourselves for departure," Shockwave replied. "You've done well."

"Any chance those Seekers will be...available after this?" the spy asked delicately, hoping Galvatron wasn't just going to blast them into kingdom come.

"We shall see," was all Shockwave would see on the matter causing the Mech to shrug, it was worth a shot.

He idly watched as the Seekers disappeared into the Shuttle and a few moments later, it began to power up. He wasn't alarmed as it began to rise up, the whole body shuddering slightly as it adjusted to the modification it had undergone. He watched as it rose higher and higher, turning in a half circle to ensure balance and stability was working.

He didn't get worried until the Shuttle began to tilt upwards and suddenly activated the thrusters and blasted off in the direction of space. And it didn't stop, just kept going and going until there was surely no way that Shuttle would be returning.

As his jaw dropped, he heard one of the Constructicons says.

"What about the sick brother?"

"Ah, he's already on board," another stated. "I picked him up on my scanners but who cares? They paid and their away now, it was something a bit more interesting than our usual."

"Yeah," the first one agreed as the spy fumbled for his comm., trembling all over as he said.

"Shockwave...they've _escaped!"_

_Author's note. How does Galvatron react when he hears the news? Do our heroes have enough of a head start to reach their destination? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
